Fate is a Fickle Witch
by silverose29
Summary: I hope you all enjoy it all reviews are welcome it is rated m for later chapters in this story Ron's cheating drive Hermione into another's arms warning Ron bashing enjoy thanks for all the reciews we finally are over 50 thanks again. R&R ch25 up
1. The Red Moron

Fate is a fickle bitch

**Chapter 1: The Red Moron**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms sorry for the ooc Snape but it is necessary enjoy my little story if you can r&r please so Iam reposting this story it was taken down buy ff becausethey said i had not rated it properly so here goes again i am looking for my notes on this one to do a re write and will be looking for a beta as well please indulge me as i haven't written any thing in a while**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot **

He stood watching the ceremony as she received the honors due her in school. The Brightest Witch of Her Time receiving the highest honors since he had graduated. Her friends and professors cheering her on, she smiled at all even him that innocent smile of hers. Soon she would be flooded with offers for positions and apprenticeships, he had sent one as well hoping she would take it, but not expecting her too.

He looked away as her Fiancée pulled her in for a kiss. Hermione' deserved so much better than Ronald Weasly he was far from worthy of the woman who help defeat the Dark Lord. The Honors she had received were well earned they had all received Orders of Merlin in various classes his and Harry's had been first class, but that was irrelevant he was still stuck here Albus had made him promise to stay and help rebuild after his death

Thankfully Bellatrix had done it in her rage at Draco, then I had run knowing I could no longer stand the Dark Lord. So had ran to find Minerva and I told her what had happened and also what Albus had asked of me. After that we waited in Hogwarts for the final Battle I knew the Dark Lord thought me dead, it was intense as the crowd of people parted, and Harry emerged not dead with me at his side it had been enthralling to see the Dark Lords' face as he said

"Severus my dear friend are you capturing my trophy for your own?"

"No Tom I am letting my true allegiances be known. What a fool you have been to believe you could continue to use me after you betrayed me. I have been occluding you since her death oh great and mighty Dark Lord what a laugh Tom I was helping Harry all this time you are nothing better than a mad man Tom I hope you suffer in you oblivion."

The battle had raged after that but soon after Harry finished him and that as they say was that. The hoopla that had followed was exhausting and finally two years later Hogwarts was restored and open for classes this was the first graduating class since, and he was back to teaching Potions and N.E.W.T. level DADA since no one else was experienced enough for it.

Minerva had tried to make him accept the Headmasters position again, but he had refused to take what he had not earned so he accepted the deputy spot instead it was enough the past year had been good except for his new found feelings for a certain former student that were clouding his mind at first he had taken to ignoring her and her friends in and out of class unless absolutely necessary it had not worked she had crawled under his skin and he had spent most of the year in denial he shook his head to clear it of these melancholy thought as the ceremony had ended and it was time for the feast.

He looked around and it appeared her Fiancée had left to change he watched as she mingled with all around her he turned to leave thinking again what a pity it was she was throwing herself away on that moron, but there was no accounting for taste .

Later that day he was in the hall after telling Minerva he would look for the couple to tell them their guests were waiting when he heard running feet coupled with a female voice crying he turned and looked up to see Hermioné round the corner and run into him nearly knocking him off balance his arms came around her as she collapsed into him not knowing who caught her, and not really caring either he her close then picking her up and carrying her to his rooms to recover and to find out what had happened but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the Redheaded Moron.


	2. The Truth Will Out

Fate's a fickle Bitch

Chapter 2: The Truth Will Out

Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms sorry for the ooc Snape but it is necessary enjoy my little story if you can r&r please

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot**

Snape carried her to his rooms unwarding his door and opening it in one gesture went to the sofa to put her down and she clung all the tighter to him.

"Don't let go of me please." she cried.

"I won't Miss. Granger I'll be here."

"Sir, I'm sorry for all of this…"

"There is no need to apologize as long as you explain what happened to upset you so."

"Ok Sir well I'm sure you know that Ronald Proposed to me last month and that we were to be married later today after graduation?"

"Yes go on."

"Well after the ceremony I left to find Ronald and change for the feast thinking how great the day was for the wedding and all so I ran up to our rooms and as I walked in I heard strange noises from the bedroom I thought maybe Ron was sick so I walked carefully to the door and opened it and I well I oh my oh my I …"

Hermione started to hyperventilate Snape held her hand and spoke softly

"Breathe Miss Granger Breathe it will come everything will be all right."

"But that's just it Sir it won't be I walked in on Ron screwing Lavender Brown in our Rooms in our bed we had yet to use together because he said he would wait he told me it was ok and I believed him I thought he loved me , but he didn't or not enough to wait what's wrong with me Sir am I that worthless that he would throw it all away on our wedding day for a roll in the sack I just have done something wrong right?"

"Miss Granger it is not anything you did, it is purely the fact that Mr. Weasly is a ridiculous bastard , that doesn't know the value of a beautiful woman such as yourself. Look at me Miss. Granger you are the brightest witch of this and possibly any age don't doubt it girl never doubt that. There will be another not now, but soon you will find someone who truly values you for who you are not who they want you to be."

"sure they will once Ron has it about that I'm a icy prude and a frigid Mudblood no one will ever want me."

"Never call yourself that I will not allow it, and that's rubbish your talking. There are men who will know what you are regardless of the red moron's slander there will be trust me on this."

"Who name just one man who would want me Sir and I'll believe you Sir."

Snape looked down at her and she saw look of doubt as if to say he was unsure if he could say what he wanted. He swallowed and spoke:

"Well there is me , but that is neither here nor there Miss. Granger I'm sure others will be glad that you are saved from that mistake."

"You Sir? Are you kidding me?"

He blushed embarrassedly at his declaration then looked at her longingly

"Yes me I know I'm not young or good looking, or even nice, but I care about you Miss. Granger this is not the time for this, but I wanted you to know there is someone out here who wants you. Some one who cares for you in whatever way you need even if it only as a friend that is fine. He is not your only option my dear just know that I will always be here for in any capacity you need always."

"Thank you and please call me Hermione Sir."

"if I am to call you by your first then call me Severus as well my dear."

"Yes Sir, I mean Severus I think it is time for me to go down and tell his family."

"Shall I come with you Hermione?"

"Yes Severus I don't think I could face them I'm not sure how they will take this."

"let's go then dear."

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione."

"I'm glad you care and I'm gad I found out about Ronald thank you for being there for me, I wanted to tell you that Severus."

"Thank you Hermione I'm glad you found out before to late as well let's go a head down why don't we."

"Yes let's Severus."

She grabbed his hand and held on as they walked out of his rooms and out of the dungeons as well.

Well that's all for now I will have the next chapter up as soon I translate it from paper and edit it by Monday at least if I can please review it helps the editing process and in the next chapter Ron gets his deserved beat down for lack of a better word so be ready for it and this will be a HG/SS after Hermioné has time to heal so it will be worth the wait and it is rated m for a reason my friends so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it let me know if you find any errors as well please& thank you


	3. The Wedding Punch

Fate's a fickle Bitch

Chapter 3: The Wedding Punch

Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms sorry for the ooc Snape and Hermione, but it is necessary enjoy my little story if you can r&r please

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot**

She grabbed his hand, and held on as they walked out of his rooms and out of the dungeons as well. When they reached the wedding site she let go, and looked around Ron was no where in sight thankfully. Molly and the rest of the family stood waiting surprised to see Hermione not in her wedding robes. Molly walked up to her with a questioning look in her eyes

"Hi Dear why are out here already, and why didn't you change?"

"Well the thing of it is Molly I have tell you something I oh Severus I can't I have to go I can't be here please…"

Hermione turned and walked away towards the black lake tears running down her face. The rest of the family looked to Severus for an explanation.

"Professor what has happened to Hermione?"

"Well it seems she went to their rooms to change and found Ron in their bed with Miss Brown so the wedding is off please tell the guests as little as possible I will inform Minerva after I check on Hermione."

He turned to walk away, and saw Ron Dressed in his wedding robes come into the tent .Severus walked over and glared at the boy then said "You Mr. Weasly are a black hearted bastard and I would kill you for what you have done if I could."

He pulled back his arm, and punched Ron squarely on the nose then he turned and walked off to find Hermioné.

He found her sitting by the lake crying, she looked up as he drew closer to her.

"Is it done Severus?"

"Yes Hermione, wanted to check on you before I go and tell Minerva what is up. If you need to get away you can go to my rooms until they are all gone."

"ok Severus I will wait there till you come see you soon my friend."

As they left there spot back at the wedding tent things were getting heated

HP POV

Harry stood there waiting in shock as professor Snape told them Hermione caught Ron with Lavender, he watched as Snape told Ron off then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. The ramifications of what Ron Had done hit him, his emotions boiled at the stupid man he had called friend for the past almost ten years he walked closer to Ron.

"What in the hell were you thinking you absolute bastard, you fool, you totally repulsive Git. I can't believe you would ruin this for Hermione I could kill you for that Ron.

You didn't even have the decency to call off the wedding before screwing that slut, you of all people know what Hermione has been through she has always been faithful to you even when you abandoned us. I can't make this right man I will not be your friend anymore, not after this Don't talk to me, I don't want to have Hermione think that I'm siding with you ever again. Ware not kids anymore Ron you need to grow up you bloody bastard."

"But Harry I just…"

"But Harry nothing Ronald I will never forgive you for this. Never speak to me again or I will have to hurt you."

Harry turned, and stalked off towards the castle as Ron's family looked at him with disgust.

SS POV

Severus found Minerva in her office her stood waiting as she finished a floo call then she turned to him

"well Severus the year is over and you already have complaints for me. What is this about I have to be at the ceremony for Ron and Hermione soon so get on wit it my boy."

"Minerva I am not now nor have I ever been your boy, but that is not my reason for coming it is in regards to the aforementioned wedding it has been called off by miss Granger."

"Why Severus?"

"Well it seems that Hermione walked in on Ron in bed with another woman this morning after graduation."

"Oh dear poor Hermione are you sure Severus?"

"Yes Minerva I told his family, and dealt with him then left him with a very angry looking Mr. Potter his family was not looking very pleased with him either Minerva, we will need to move Hermione's things out of those rooms as she will be taking the apprenticeship she can have the guest rooms in the dungeon m for now at least Minerva if you agree."

"Severus that is fine, I will go and inform Mr. Weasly that he needs to leave the grounds as soon as possible. You go and take care of Hermione tell her I will be down to see her later if I can good day Severus."

They both left Her office Severus headed to the dungeons and Minerva stalked off to find the family At the wedding tent she saw a very red looking Ron sitting on the ground as his family glared at him no one bothering to fix his broken nose they all looked thoroughly disgusted with him. She walked over and looked at him her anger very present in her eyes.

"Mr. Weasly, it is my displeasure to inform you that you are no longer welcome here at Hogwarts' please leave the grounds as soon as possible, and you are forbidden to return here or to visit hogs Meade on school weekends or to any event that involves Hogwarts staff or students, on a more personal not I am appalled at your blatant disregard for your former fiancé, and for your complete stupidity as a male. Now leave these grounds before I am tempted to do something I might regret in the future. Molly, Arthur I am truly sorry about all of this."

"No Minerva it is we who are sorry to have raised this ass I wanted so much for Hermione to be my daughter, but he has ruined it she was the best thing to ever happen to him and he will regret this day for the rest of his life I will make sure of it now go home Ron we shall collect your things and meet you there leave now."

Ron turned from his family and ran to the edge of the grounds so he could apperate home

Well that is all for now my readers next up we will check up on Hermione and Snape please R&R I hope you enjoy this I am looking for a beta for this story so hopefully I will find one soon then the updates will be more frequent well bye all hope you are enjoying this story.


	4. Dark Angel

**Fate's A fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 4:Dark Angel**

Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms I would publish faster say if I had more reviews they are appreciated and sorry still searching for a beta for this story as I am translating it from paper it will take a while so hang in there people I hope you enjoy my little story sorry for the long note r&r please

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot**

**SS POV**

Severus walked to his rooms, and he heard Hermione sobbing. He entered and found her lying on the floor in a heap sobbing her heart out, he walked over and picked her up he sat on the chaise and held her close till she quieted a little the he spoke

"Hermioné what happened are you hurt did he find you before he left tell me I will take care of him for you!"

"No I'm not hurt, I was walking here , and I passed Lavender talking to the Patel sisters about how she ,and Ron had been seeing each other since Christmas, how it was his mother's wanting me as a daughter that made him ask me to marry him, and also that he complained about how much of a prude I was not to mention the hold off on sex till we were married thing as well how I held it over his head to keep him in line not giving him what he wanted. Oh gods I thought he understood he said he did that there was no pressure after what had happened at Malfoy Manner with Bellatrix, and Greyback. I thought he understood damn it ,but no it's just me being my stupid old too trusting self again. Severus I told him things when we were together to make him understand it would take awhile before I was comfortable with that …"

Hermioné started crying again , and Severus had no idea how to comfort her besides holding her close. He didn't know what had happened besides Bella carving MUDBLOOD into her arm permanently ,but he would soon . After some time had passed she settled again and Severus spoke again.

" Now Hermioné I do not know what happened , but I do know what Bella and Greyback are like, and I can imagine it was horrifying. I saw it on many occasions, and you are not to be pitied for wanting to keep your privacy, and as far as Ronald and Lavender are concerned I will inform them of the consequences should they leak your private information to the public Miss. Brown I will see before she leaves and I will send an Owl to Molly to speak with Ronald alright. Please don't cry Hermioné If you want me to hex him for you I will with great pleasure?'

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

" That sounds good Severus, but I would like it truly if you would settle the matter for me truly by the way Lavender is terrified of you. I'm sorry to be such a watering pot, but seeing all my dreams destroyed on a careless whim, and impatience on his part makes me feel like a fool right now ,and you are an angel to help me Severus a dark angel, but an angel none the less. It seems as if fate has saved me from my own folly yet again, I should never have trusted him again after what happened before he has always been lead around by his base instincts, I just thought he loved me enough to wait for me to be ready, but I'm guess I'm just damaged goods so what can I expect I always will be I guess, well thank you Severus I need to rest for a bit now where are my rooms? …"

"Hermioné you are not Damaged goods as you say. You are a intelligent powerful witch and I think any wizard would be proud to call you his own. So no more of this talk of being damaged I am much more damaged than you and you don't think less of me do you?'

" Of course not Severus you are a wonderfully brave person for all you sacrificed for us I will always be grateful for what you did and how you are helping me now as well."

" Well your gratitude is unnecessary, but your friendship will be very welcome Hermioné if you wish to have it mine will always be yours."

"thank you Severus I do appreciate it truly I do."

She hugged him close as he rose to leave and talk to Lavender. He tightened his arms around her savoring her presence knowing it might be the last he would get ever. He turned and left the room telling her to stay as her rooms were not ready yet.

He found Lavender saying goodbye to the Patel sisters he walked up behind them and cleared his throat and they turned toward him fear clouding Lavenders' eyes

"Miss. Brown follow me I need a few words with you now."

She followed his back into the castle not sure what he wanted but sure it would not bode well for her if she refused

"what is the matter Professor have I for gotten something what is it?"

"Well Miss. Brown besides your Honor. Dignity, and loyalty to your house and friends I do not know nor do I care, but I what I do care about is that I and the headmistress are aware of your liaison with Ronald Weasly, and I am appalled that you would dally with a friends Fiancé, then go around bragging about it as well. It is the lowest thing you have ever done stupid girl, and to one of your housemates your friend of seven plus years who gave greatly for our victory from the Dark lord she saved you from Greyback that alone should have secured your loyalty, but I digress. Let me inform you that should any information about miss. Granger that Mr. Weasly shared with you get into the papers or even into general knowledge you will no longer be welcome at Hogwarts ever again you have betrayed the principles f this school and your house as well I am ashamed to taint the Name of Gryffindor with you in it's list Miss. Brown I will have your word on that if you please for as much as it is worth."

"Yes Sir you have it Sir."

She looked terrified at what he had said he spoke again

"See that you honor that word Miss. Brown or I guarantee you will regret it I will personally see to it, and I hope you realize Miss. Brown that if Ronald can cheat on his Fiancé with her friend once he will have no qualms about repeating his errors again when they opportunity arises should you ever choose to marry him. Remember what I said all of it and don't keep in touch."

"Yes sir I promise I will."

He turned and retreated to the calm and peace of his dungeons where Hermioné awaited his return he would write to molly later and tell her what had happened he hoped he could get Hermioné through what was sure to be the worst week of her life since the end of the war. He hoped he was strong enough to let friendship be enough no matter how much his heart yearned for more with her, but he would think on that later for now he had to help her settle in.

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed Lavender's little bitching out and I know Hermioné and Severus are a bit out of character but war changes people, but hang in there it will get better I have my next chapter half done and I hope to update soon reviews might spur on my creative process but that is neither her nor there I hope you enjoyed this portion of my story and thanks in advance for reading it**


	5. Words With Harry

**Fate's A fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 5: Words With Harry**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms I would publish faster say if I had more reviews they are appreciated and sorry still searching for a beta for this story a**s **I am translating it from paper it will take a while so hang in there people this is also the last of my fully prewritten chapters so the gaps between updates may be wider as I do have a full time job ,but I will finish this story and after this chapter or the next the timetable will speed up. I hope you enjoy my little story sorry for the long note r&r please **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ****J**

SS POV

Severus walked to his office ,and sat at his desk not sure of what to do next. Hermioné was in his rooms sleeping on his sofa when he checked her face still wet with tears. His head snapped up when he heard a knock on the door. He waved his wand at it and said

" Come in if you must Potter to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit boy."

"I just wanted to check on Hermioné Professor."

"I am not your Professor any longer Potter, and do not stress yourself your friend is resting in my rooms for the moment, I will let her know you called for her. Has the red moron left yet Potter?'

"Yes sir he has. Professor I just don't understand why he did it Mione is the best friend we have ever had , and if he did not wish to marry her why didn't he just say so. I mean if I didn't have Ginny, Hermioné would be a perfect choice for me. I never thought he would betray us like that sir."

"Potter I rather think it's Hermioné he betrayed not you."

"With all due respect sir we all promised to take care of each other especially after what happened at Malfoy Manor. I just do not understand, but then again he did leave us for awhile during the hunt for the horcrux that was just another type of betrayal."

"Well I am not certain what was going on in the idiots head, I know only that we must be here for her during this time Potter we must be her foundation it important that she have her friends and family behind her as support. She will get through this Potter that I promise you."

"Thank you sir for being here for her lat her know I will be back later if you please."

Harry left ,and Severus put his head in his hands unsure of what he should do now. Hermioné had said she wanted to accept the apprenticeship, but she had made that choice during a very emotional moment, and he was unsure if it would hold her focus in the coming months. He would never have stayed if Dumbledore had not made him promise the new headmistress get settled. By now he had hoped to return to a quiet life, open an apothecary shop, and resume his research on wolfs bane Hermioné would make the perfect apprentice and research partner. He saw no limits on the places they could go with their combined intellect she was perfect her mind like a sponge soaking up all knowledge always thirsty for more it was this that attracted him to her most of all that spark in her eyes that attracted him from the first he'd seen her even before she grew into the woman he now loved yes he would admit it to himself he loved her deeply truly madly even though he would never be more than a friend to her it was enough as long as she was happy. That was all that mattered it was the best he could hope for at this present time he stood shaking himself from these maudlin thought knowing they would lead nowhere. He went into his sitting room and watched as she slept the peace at having her in his rooms and safe pervaded the rooms and soon her sounds of slumber lulled him to sleep

HG POV

Hermioné opened her eyes slowly not sure of where she was suddenly it rushed over her the feelings of betrayal and loss at what her beloved had done to her. Her body shook with sobs as she cried into her hands then curled up into a ball as her sorrow engulfed her completely. A while later she felt someone sit beside her, and pull her into their arms she pressed her face into what she now realized was Severus' chest she held on tightly as her tears soaked his shirt he gently rubbed her back in soft circles. Finally she started to calm after holding him for quiet some time she let go and turned her head to look in his eyes he reached out a hand and pushed some of her curls behind her ears and a small smile lit his face

"I took care of the problem with Lavender, and I wrote Molly as well Hermioné you can rest easy your secrets are safe."

"With you holding them I have no doubts. I think I need to share them with you yes I do Severus I need to do this please I trust you like none other ok, well you know we were capture by Scabbier, and Greyback then taken to Malfoy Manor. I'm sure you heard about Bellatrix carving MUDBLOOD on my arm. Everyone thinks Harry and Ron saved me from Greyback, but that's not true Dobby didn't return till after Harry had tried to save me ,but Bellatrix stupefied them, they had to watch as Greyback violated me more than once then Bellatrix imperious me and then made me go down on her as well only after that did Dobby return and save us now any time some one touches me I shudder well except you, and Harry. I won't go into details but I still wake screaming from the nightmares almost every night Severus I just want peace I don't think I can take much more I need peace I crave it I long for it like I need air to breath. This has taken all that I have, and now I'm nothing again. Harry tries ,but he is just starting his life with Ginny and I don't want to impose. Peace Severus do you think I will ever find it?"

"Yes Hermioné you will it will take time , but you will I will help all I can and in three years yo will be a Potions Mistress and the world will be yours for the asking my friend."

"There is only one thing I ask of you Severus?"

"Yes Hermioné, what is it?"

"Please be yourself , do not think you have to be this nice to me all the time. I enjoy your wit, and your surly disposition . It's you and it is a comfort to me I need normal right now for a while so take off the kid gloves, and be yourself."

"Don't worry about that Hermioné. I'm sure after things settle I will return to normal soon."

She smiled up at him and he at her thinking what a lucky man he was to have this chance with her, and who knew what could happen in 3 years. He showed her to her rooms telling her he would be back later to walk her to diner he turned and walked back to his rooms as she stood their amazed at the changes in him it was amazing to bad she thought that she was not what he was looking for, but it was too early to be having thoughts like that she must be really tired so she entered her rooms and laid down her dreams filled with thought of a dark haired man he sat alone in his rooms wondering what the next 3 years would bring and he smiled at least he would gain a new life long friend even if it became nothing more than that it would be enough he cared too much to ask for more than she could give him

**Thanx again for reading as I said before this relation ship will take awhile to develop and there will be lemons in the future I don't to rush things it can spoil and or kill a story if it happens to soon but rest assure it will live up to the rating please review as it encourages my creative flow even negative feedback is better that none thanx for reading my story**


	6. Dreams & Goodbyes

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 6: Dreams & Goodbyes **

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on.**

Time passed quickly that week and Severus had still not asked her what her plans were, he was going to ask her at dinner. She had gone to rest after having gone through her things from her time with Ron. He had told her he would come and get her for dinner.

He showered and dressed then walked down the hall towards her rooms. As he approached he heard screams. He un warded her door and entered going to her bedroom and opening the door. He saw her tangled in the sheets unable to get free. Severus walked over and freed her legs he bent over her and tried to shake her awake , but to no avail. He then got on the bed and pulled her into his arms holding her close while speaking softly to her

"Hermioné wake up it's Severus, I'm here please wake up. It's just a dream Hermioné wake up so I can help you."

She calmed after hearing his voice and feeling him rub her back gently then she opened her eyes

"I'm sorry Severus for all this…"

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad I can be here for you Hermioné. Now it's time for dinner, I'm going to let you dress I'll be waiting in the other room ok."

He turned and went out into the sitting room, and sat in a chair soon she was ready and they walked to the great hall most of the Professors were already gone just Hagrid, Trelawney, and the headmistress were sitting at the table. They sat on her right and Severus decided to ask her about her plans for the summer.

"Hermioné wake up it's Severus I'm here, please wake up it's just a dream Hermioné."

She calmed down as he rubbed her back, then she opened her eyes as her sobs quieted to whimpers.

"I'm sorry Severu …"

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad I came to check on you, but it's time for dinner. I'll let you dress."

He went out in to the other room, and sat in a chair soon after she entered. They left for dinner, upon entering the great hall they noticed there were not many people left. Severus thought about how he would ask her about her plans. He her to join him on his estate for the summer , but he was unsure if it would be the right thing, so instead he asked

"Hermioné what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well I planned on going to see my parents. I haven't seen them since Christmas, as they were on a cruise around the world this last year so I'll spend the summer with them. When should I be back?"

"I'll be back the month before term starts. You can join me if you wish. You can help me prepare for the year if you want that would be very helpful to me. I leave in a weeks time."

"That sounds good, and Severus could we write this summer it would be good to correspond with you, I think it would help wit all that's happened. If you don't mind that is?"

"That would be fine Hermioné . I would like that as well. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can Severus I need to think on what all this means for my life, and what I plan to do next, so I'm leaving tomorrow after breakfast. I promise to write as soon as I can Severus."

"And I will as well Hermioné."

"I can't wait to tell you what is happened."

They left the great hall and went to there rooms the next morning Severus bid her good bye then went to his rooms. He sat at his desk dreading the long lonely summer ahead then he picked up his quill and started his letter to her

_Dear Hermioné,_

_As I sit here in my office thinking of the long summer that awaits. I hope you enjoy your time with your parents. I will be working on a few projects, and brewing for the year as well. I will tell you about that later though. I just wanted to tell you how much I am looking forward to working with you next year it should prove entertaining well have a great summer I will write again after you do_

_Yours,_

_Severus T. Snape_

He folded the letter and gave it to his owl he put his head in his hands as the black owl flew away

**W ell that is all hope you all like it I'm sorry it took so long to get t finished I have been writing the rest of the story I am planning on it being 15 or 20 chapters at the longest but we shall see please review it helps me be motivated to write more thanks**


	7. Lonely Letters

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 7: Lonely Letters**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on.**

June,6th

Dear Severus,

Thank you for your letter it was nice to arrive home ,and find it awaiting me. I would love to know what you are working on. Mom and Dad weren't home when I arrived. So I unpacked then read your letter. Apparently Crook shanks enjoyed the cruise as much as my parents. Oh I hear them now. I'll write you again soon Severus probably tonight or tomorrow.

Yours, Hermioné.

Severus sat in his chair holding the note, as he breathed in the scent of her letter

June, 8th.

Dear, Severus

Please forgive my tardiness in writing, as I have been really busy. My parents are so thrilled to have me home even if they insist I not do magic around them, it is very tiring having to do everything with out it, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. I hope all is well with you Severus, and that your research is going well. Mom ,and Dad are talking about a trip to Paris, in July, so I'll be gone for about 3 weeks. I am really looking forward to it, and to the end of the summer as well. I will write again soon

Yours, Hermioné .

June10th

Dear, Hermioné

I'm glad you arrived home, and there is no need to apologize. You owe me nothing Hermioné. I simply enjoy your letters when I get them. I'm researching a better wolf's bane potion right now, it is coming along nicely. Paris sounds nice this time of year. I have been there a many times one of my family's estates are there. You will have to let me know when you are going , and if you want you can stay there. have you discussed your return with your parents yet, I feel the sooner you do the better it will be for you. Well I must turn in now Hermioné I hope you have a nice trip.

Yours, Severus

June, 15th

Well as you probably guessed my parents are not so thrilled that I am returning to Hogwarts, in august. They would like to forbid it , but I am an adult as you know. you won't believe what they tried to the wanted to set me up, with one of the men in their office. This guy was a total git , and so old too in his mid forties. I told them I was not ready for that and especially with a muggle 20years my senior it is too funny right. I told them if I do settle down it will be with a wizard a bit closer to my age, but age is different in our world. Well that is all for now Severus, I will write again oh and thanx for the offer, but I don't thank you for the thought Severus

Yours, Hermioné

Severus sat in his office, and refused to let her words bring him to despair. He had known all along there was no hope for him. Now he was certain he would just have to guard himself against this pain. He pulled out some parchment and wrote back to her

Dear, Hermioné

I am truly sorry about your parents reaction, and their inability to understand how you feel. I hope things will get better soon, and I hope you can enjoy your trip Paris. I'm sure one day someone will touch your heart, and you will love again until then you must wait. Till next time my friend

Yours, Severus.

He sent the owl knowing one day ,she would find love again, and he was certain it would not be him. Time passed slowly and it was more than a month before he heard from her. He had just about given up when the owl arrived.

July 20th 5pm

Dear, Severus

What a horrible person I am for not writing you my friend, but we are just back from France since the 18th, it seems all I do is argue with my parents. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to write Harry, and see if I can stay there unless you think Minerva would let me return early, let me know what you think I'll wait to write Harry till I hear from you ok thanx again

Yours, Hermioné.

June 20th 10pm

Dearest Hermioné I'm Sure Minerva would allow it, but I would like for you to invite you to my Estate in Derbyshire. We could work on my research for a few weeks, then travel to Hogwarts the second week of august if you like, just apparatus to Prince's landing in Derbyshire I will wait for your owl

Yours, Severus

June, 21st 3am

Severus,

I will arrive tomorrow around noon see you then

Thanx, Hermione.

Severus was shocked she was coming, he called his house elf.

"Misty I have an important guest coming tomorrow. Make the Red room ready for her and make sure the libraries are cleaned again, as well as the dining room. This lady is to be treated like a queen. I care for her a great deal, anything she wishes for is to be provided. I'm not sure if she rides ,but make sure the stables are ready as well. Contact Lucius and tell him I'm canceling Thursdays for the foreseeable future that will be all she arrives tomorrow."

The house was in a flurry as they readied for Hermione's arrival. He was worried she wouldn't like it. Much of Prince's landing was very dark he hoped she wouldn't mind. He wanted to remove the picture of himself in the hall , but it was permanently charmed to always show the current Lord, and as the current Lord prince it would stay that way till the he died .e turned sharply as he hear the wards on the floo announce Lucius he stepped out and bowed

"my Lord prince….."

**I'm sorry for the ending , but what happens next needs it's own chapter. I have a question as I have not put Harry's relationship in here who would you like to see. I'm not a Ginny fan so suggestions would be welcome. Reviews are like candy they are sweet and appreciated. Thanx for reading**


	8. An Old Friends visit

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 8: Old Friend's visit**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on.**

"My Lord Prince…"

"oh shut it Lucius . I have never gone by my titles as you well know."

" this I know Severus and so the enjoyment I receive is doubled when call you by them. Narccissa is wondering why you canceled our dinner? Tell me so I can let her know what I did to anger you this time."

"it has nothing to do with you Lucius. My apprentice is coming to help me with my research. She will be here the rest of the summer. She is very uncomfortable with your house after what happened."

"oh the delightful Miss. Granger how goes the love battle front my friend, will she have you."

" Lucius shut up about it. I wish I had never told you about it, and no I do not think she will accept me. She is too pure for the likes of me, and she is too young as well Lucius."

"Nonsense Severus you are not without your charms, and your titles are a big draw as well."

"Titles mean nothing to someone like Hermioné. She values strength of character, and integrity. My past is to convoluted to attract her to me."

" You underestimate yourself Severus. Just be yourself the real you I mean, and she will be lost. Young witches are often drawn to dark, mysterious wizards. And seeing as she is open to you as her mentor she obviously cares about you. You know how often master and apprentice end up together Severus."

"that is enough Lucius she deserves a better man than me. I would like for your family and her to be on good terms, as she will be staying here on breaks, so please be on your best behavior. If Draco shows up please tell him to keep a handle on his temper. Please come for dinner on next Thursday that way I will have time to let her know ahead of time. I'm not sure how she will react to this."

"that will be fine My Lord Prince I await your summons."

"Oh shut it Lucius."

Lucius chuckled as he left. Severus sat in his library thinking on what Lucius had said. Maybe he would have a chance with her after she recovered from Ronald's betrayal, he would just have to see what happened."

Thanks for reading my little story. I know it's a little on the short side. Please review since I'm giving you two chapters in one day thanx again


	9. Escape To Prince's Landing

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 9: Escape To Prince's Landing**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on.**

The next morning the house elves were running about and driving him to distraction as he paced waiting for her t arrive he ate nothing for breakfast too busy worrying she would not like his estate.

Finally the clock struck 11:00 and he decided to wait on the terrace he sat gazing out at his lands he loved Prince's Landing he had not seen it till he was out of school thinking his mother's family had abandoned him he was surprised to receive the letter telling him of his birthright to the Prince holdings he was the last living Prince Male and it was his duty to carry on the family name it was a vast estate and the holdings reached all corners of the globe, at this house was his favorite so far he had not been to all of the houses there were too many. He heard a large crack and looked up there stood a weary Hermione he walked forward and she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh my friend how I have missed you it has been so hard with my parents they just don't understand being muggles and all, but finally I am here and ready to start helping you."

"Hold on a second Hermione you will do no such thing you are practically dead on your feet. Have you gotten any sleep since you left for your parent's home? I thought not you will not tough a thing until you rest I will not have you burnout before we even start my friend. So let's go inside and find your room I will give you the official tour later my dear."

She held on to his arm as he walked her to the red room, at the door he waved it open and they walked in they sat on a settee. He leaned back and she leaned on him promptly falling to sleep. He chuckled to himself as he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. He changed her clothes and put her under the covers, he pulled up the covers leaned over, and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the room. Later when he checked on her she was sill out like a light, so he told the elves to cancel dinner, and then he returned to her room and watched her sleep. Later he woke in the chair and went to his own bed thinking how lovely she was when she slept. He fell into a restless night's sleep. The next morning he woke dressed, and went to her rooms, she answered the door in her robe giving him a good view of her legs.

"Oh Severus I'm almost ready come in and give me five."

He followed her in watching as her hips swayed. She came out dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Are you cold Hermione?"

"Yes a little, but this sweater is just comfy."

"Oh well let's go to breakfast my dear the elves are dying to meet you. They have not had anyone to fuss over but me for years. Oh and by the way my friends the Malfoy's will be joining us on Thursday for dinner. I usually join them but I didn't think you would e up to going to the manor as of yet."

"Thank you Severus you are a dear, are you sure they will be able to tolerate me."

"They will adore you. Lucius has changed he can't wait to make amends."

Severus smiled and turned to lead her to breakfast chuckling as they went

**well that's all for now sorry it is so short but i needed to separate the thoughts let me know if you like my story r&r **


	10. Hanging With The White Snakes

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 10: Hanging With The White Snakes**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are like chocolate thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. i hope you like my titles :)**

The week passed quickly and soon it was Thursday, all day she was on edge, and now as they waited for the Malfoy's she was extremely agitated. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed immediately.

"That's right calm down Hermione they will love you just as … well if you can't do this I will floo them and cancel."

"No Severus I will be fine."

They heard the floo activate announcing their guests, and in walked Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

"My Lord Prince, Miss. Granger How is you doing this fine day I hope My lord has treated you well?"

"Oh do shut up Lucius. Narcissa this is Miss. Granger My apprentice."

"Charmed I'm sure. We have a gift for you A Peace offering as it were."

Hermione opened the box and inside was the most gorgeous necklace gold with a large ruby surrounded by emeralds.

"Oh this is amazing."

"You're welcome Hermione, call me Narcissa. I would like you to know how repulsive the actions of my Sister are to me."

"It's ok Narcissa I know Draco and I spoke at length about it during last year I would never hold it against you."

"That does not excuse my family's actions it made me wish I had been the one to end her life instead of Molly."

Draco walked over and helped her put the necklace on

"It does look amazing on you even if it does need a little more green."

"Ha ha Draco you git I love it just the way it is."

They continued to chat during dinner. Severus sat watching as she laughed at something Draco was saying. When all of a sudden Lucius ask the forbidden question

"So Hermione I thought you were slated to marry the youngest Weasley Male. What was his name oh yes Ronald right?"

"Lucius we do not talk about the red moron I told you that."

"True you did, but you did not tell me why my good friend."

"No Severus it is OK I'm sure it will come out eventually. Well you see Lucius on the morning of our wedding after graduation returned to our room to change and I found Ronald & Lavender in our bed. Let's just say they weren't sleeping."

"I'm sorry I mentioned it Hermione\. He is an idiot to have treated you in such a repulsive way. You are well shot of him my dear lucky not to have to deal with him any longer. I'm sure My Lord Prince will keep you occupied with your training for the next 3 years and then maybe someone may fall in your lap when you least expect it."

"I am truly lucky to have this opportunity truly lucky Severus is willing to mentor me. He knows how much I appreciate his support you know I have started calling him My Dark Angel he always seems to be there when I need him. Ready to help in any way."

"Oh that's rich My Lord Dark Angel has a better ring to it don't you think."

Severus sat glaring at the two of them. Hermione winced apologetically

"It's ok Hermione Lucius is a simple man names can escape him even though he has known me for a good portion of my life. He must be senile in his old age."

"Old age my arse I could take you any day old man."

"Nice try Lucius, but I would have you in pieces in seconds If I wanted."

"Now, now no fighting boys Severus he is your oldest friend so be good & Lucy…"

"What did you call me girl?"

"Oh don't you like your nickname Lucy, it suits you since you can not keep a civiltounge. I have a great imagination I could come up with lots of much more colorful names if you push it. I won't even start on your pimp cane."

By this time Draco, Severus, and Narcissa were laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up Lucy I always told you the cane made you look like an ass."

"So you did My Lord so you did ok fair enough. I'll relent for the present well it is time for us to adjourn for the night. It has been a pleasure for the most part we will see you again next week if you like."

"Absolutely, Lucius."

Narcissa step forward to chat with Hermione.

"Oh and Hermione I want to take you shopping next Wednesday if you would accompany me."

"Ok Narcissa I will see you then."

The week passed and the sun rose as Hermione waited for Narcissa. Soon the floo activated and Narcissa walked through.

"Hello dear are you ready to leave. Good let's go I'll aparate us where we are going."

She twirled to a stop in front of a shop called Collette's Couture they walked in side.

"Bonjour Collette are you ready for us? We are here my friend is in desperate need of some new clothes as well as apprentice robes as well."

Hermione stood in shock as Collette's helpers measured her then proceeded to put her in what seemed like every piece of clothing in the store. While she was busy Narcissa waited thinking trying to keep the bitterness out of her eyes. Hermione had it all, and she did not even know it she could tell Severus Her Severus had intense feeling for Hermione maybe he even loved her, it was a bitter pill to Narcissa she had always hoped he would come back to her again, but that would never happen she loved him, he was a great man, and a better lover one Lucius didn't care if she fooled around with, but at least she had her little secret one she would take to her grave. It was as precious to her as her own life. She looked up and Hermione caught her eyes she smiled at Hermione there was a question in her eyes, but it would keep for now it would all keep for the time being as would her precious terrible secret.

**Well that's all for now I wonder if anyone know what her secret let me know when you review enjoy my friends****.**


	11. A Letter From The Red Moron

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 11: A Letter From The Red Moron**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Sorry this one will be a bit short.**

For Hermione time seemed to speed by as she stayed with Severus he was a good friend and a great source of knowledge she learned new things about potions daily. She had even come to enjoy their weekly dinners with the Malfoy's. Draco had turned out to e a wonderful friend. As she sat there thinking on this a rather familiar owl tapped at the window. Thinking it was a letter from Molly about Christmas she accepted it, but it was not from Molly at all.

Dear Hermione,

Well you are dear to some of us you were to me once before you betrayed me and ran off to that git. I hope he has kept you occupied for the summer. You know your vicious tongue ruined all my plans for the future no one will take me now that my best friends won't even speak to me and it seems our dear old professor has sent word to my prospects, and they have all dried up. So now I must live with my family and they won't even stay in the same room with me besides at dinner. You evil lying cow you turned everyone against me I hope your happy in your pleasant life just remember Snape won't be there to protect you forever I did you a favor saying I would marry you. I mean what man would want used goods after all right you lying whore I bet you enjoyed what happened to you at the Manor oh and hear your friends with more scum as well you bitch

Hatefully yours, Ron

Hermione dropped the letter and as if it burned her she ran from her rooms and down the stairs she didn't stop till she was out in the gardens when she tripped over a loose stone and fell crying out as she landed on her arm she lay there sobbing she never heard Severus running up the walk to see what the noise was. He stooped down and picked her up in his arms and carried her back inside and up to her rooms as she continued to cry as if the world was ending he laid her on the chaise and pulled her arm to his and whispered a healing spell as he healed her she continued to sob. When he was finished he spoke.

"What is the matter Hermione? I know a mere cut would not cause all these tears."

"It was the letter."

"Oh a letter did you receive another nasty one from your mother where is it."

She pointed over to where it lay on the ground he bent down and picked it up reading made him furious at the gall of that boy her tears had returned in earnest as he made his way to her side.

"That letter is rubbish Hermione he I so wrong in every word he wrote you are a gentle caring woman. You would never want to harm another not even that bastard. He is just jealous and angry that he can no longer control his life anymore. It is not your fault my friend I will e having a few words with him about it soon."

She threw herself into his arms and cried harder for a while he rubbed gentle circles on her back till she calmed

"Severus you are such a good kind friend my own personal night in shinning armor. Really you are I have enjoyed our time at your home immensely and I look forward to the rest of our time together as well. I think I need to rest now I will have dinner in my rooms tonight if you don't mind."

He nodded, turned, and then he left. When outside her rooms he all but ran to his rooms. His arms tingling at the memory of her in his arms remembering the softness of the skin on her hands as he held them and the deep color of her eyes as she looked at him with absolute trust it was heady thing it had been all he could do not to hold on tight to her. All of a sudden his anger returned as he remembered why she was upset. He would deal with the Red Moron in the morning and the slimly little bastard would remember why Severus Snape was a man to fear that was a guarantee

**He he he I love it when his nastiness comes out. Don't you all and as for the secret it will be a while before it comes out ok. Next chapter will be up soon and it will involve Severus dealing with the aforementioned Red Moron thanx for reading oh and do let me know who you think I should pair harry with I haven't decided yet thanx again R&R :) **


	12. The Red Moron's Fate

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 12: The Red Moron's Fate**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on.**

The next morning arrived and Severus sat in his chamber deliberating on how he should get about dealing with Weasley. Then it came to him and he went to the floo

"The borough."

He stepped through to find the family all at breakfast

"Hello Severus what brings you to us on this fine morning?"

He glared at Ron and then sat down near Arthur

"Well my good friend a mutual friend of ours received a letter yesterday and I came to have some words with the letter writer would you like to read the letter I suggest you do while I have a chat with your son let us go into the other room why don't we Ronald."

He grabbed Ron by the neck and propelled him out the door and into a chair then he bound him to it.

"Now you sir will not speak I have a few choice words for you about your choice in corresponding with my friend. You are the foulest lowest form of refuse I have ever had the displeasure to meet Weasley time after time your friends and family have given another chance to do better, but yet again you have proven that their faith was grossly misplaced in you. The damage you have done is unthinkable this is the final time I will allow it to happen. So I am pressing charges against you for harassment on her part and believe you me they will stick I have many friends and they are all in the right places. I will when I leave this place be going to visit Mr. Potter and informing him of your conduct and I am taking your wand for the time being and giving it to him as well. If I could I would render you incapable of magic for the rest of your life you repugnant little shit and as for your accusations it was not anyone else save me and Mr. Potter who contacted your prospects to let them know of you unsuitability so let's lay the blame where it belongs why don't you that is all for now someone will be by later with notice of the charges probably Draco he is just aching to help in this way he is in training with the minister you know. I would say good day, but I'm pretty sure this is the brightest part of it for you as your family are waiting to have ago at you too."

He turned to leave and heard

"Ronald Weasley you are despicable…"

He apparated to London and went to visit Harry he knocked on the door, and Harry answered looking a bit disheveled

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mr. Potter I need to speak with you about Hermione."

"No problem Professor do come in I wasn't sleeping what is wrong?"

"Here look at this letter Mr. Weasley sent to her the other day."

Harry read the letter his face filling with rage at the disgusting things Ron had written to Hermione he looked up at Severus and saw his anger matched in his old Professor's eyes

"Well what shall we do about that arse Severus? Did she see this?"

"Yes she did and spent most yesterday in tears or hold up in her rooms I got her calm and I did have a few words with him this morning I left as his family needed to discuss the situation I took his wand and am leaving it in your care Harry, I am reporting this it is harassment and not the first one I have another I managed to catch before she saw it I didn't want her to know how low the young bastard would go if I could manage it. This summer her mother broke off the family ties with her it hurt her badly the letter the woman sent was almost as bad as Ronald minus the cursing. Harry she can't take much more of this it has crushed her spirit she is almost unresponsive at times the only time she smiles Is while we are working or when the Malfoy's come over for dinner on Thursday. This cannot be allowed any longer I think I'm going to remove us to Hogwarts soon maybe the memories will help her cope better I am really worried for her."

"That maybe best Severus to keep her away from all of this till it's over I am going to floo over to the borough and have my own few words with him then I am going to file the report he is becoming hostile with her I want this documented if you would send me the other letter as well so I can enter it as evidence of intent. She is our treasure and we must protect her."

"Ok Harry, and Draco I saw your green cloak do invite Harry to join us it's about time you two released all that repressed energy I do approve and so will your parents and Hermione good day love birds.

Severus chuckled as Draco came around the corner with his appearance mussed, and a bright flush on his pale face. Severus turned and left Harry grimaced and looked at Draco

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag my love no going back now I have to go deal with a little red problem I will see you after I get back from the ministry right, good."

Harry called out his destination and in a second he was at the burrow entered seeing Molly holding Ron by the ear

"I can't believe I raised such a son… oh Harry did Severus speak with you yet?"

"Yes he did and if you would let go of Ronald I will have a word or two with him as well, thank you Molly do go calm down I don't want you to get too worked up. Now Ronald I thought I made it clear to you that you were to leave Hermione alone. I do remember telling you if you bothered her again there would be consequences didn't I …"

"But Harry I didn't mean to send the letter I was drinking and I just got mad at her and you for what had happened."

"You got mad at us for what happened it was your dumbass fault Ronald your fault for screwing Lavender on your wedding day and not being faithful to your Fiancé and don't give me that shit about it being Molly's fault for pushing you to marry so soon it was you all you. You have nobody to blame but yourself you dumbass no one but yourself and the time has come to pay the piper as it were when I am finished you will be confined to this house until such a time as your hearing for harassment against Hermione is finishedI don't know what your fate will be and frankly I do not care either if I had my way you would be banished from our world with no magic to ad you, but we shall see. Do try to behave from now on out Ronald I will be keeping tabs on you and all of your owls will be forwarded through me from now on if you are granted any that is good day Molly, Arthur I will contact you at a later date as to when his trial is."

With that Harry turned and flooed to the ministry still fuming about Ron's treatment of Hermione. As he walked to kingsly's office he thought and tried to remember where they had all gone wrong with Ron he knocked and was let into the minister's office

"Harry my boy glad to see you what can I do for you?"

"Well first things first you can read this letter then we will discuss what we are going to do about it."

Harry watched as anger filled the Ministers face the Harry smiled thinking Ron wouldn't know what hit him the Minister was rather fond of Hermione after all she had saved his life.

HEHEHE I am horrible leaving it out there like that, but it was getting long them all having the same conversation with our red moron. Oh did you all like my H/D pairing I guess the boys were busy when Severus got there, but I digress please review. Reviews are like cake they encourage me to continue on in this lovely story R&R ciao


	13. Secrets Are Daggers In The Heart

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 13: Secrets Are Daggers In The Heart**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Last we left our heroes tending to the morons fate now is time reveal the secret Our Anti-heroine is hiding did you guess what it is we shall see. This one will definitely get the m rating I promised thanx all.**

That night had been horrifying Lucius had told her of his new lover so when they retired to their room to she fell into a fitful sleep soon she was dreaming of the night that had changed her life forever it was the night Lily Evans Married James Potter and Broke Severus' heart for good he had come to commiserate with Lucius, but her husband had left after telling her she had better get pregnant soon or he would divorce her. He was not a bad man just selfish so when Severus arrived she was in tears

"What's wrong Cissa Has He been an ass again you know how je can be he doesn't really mean it my friend oh god Cissa she married him today I thought I could never feel such pain. I thought she had already done as much harm as she could , but to marry that man nothing could prepare me for that I …

Severus hunched over as tears came she came to him and put her arms around him they had found comfort in each other's arms before. Her pulled her to him tightly knowing as long as there were no repercussions from this Lucius would not care he was not a man to desire women any ways. She pulled him to his feet and led him to the room he used when he was visiting them he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply pouring all the frustrated love he felt for another into the kiss. He begun undressing her as she pushed his robes off his shoulders and unbuttoned his coat and vest pushing them off as well, while he pulled at the buttons of her dress and then pealed it off her soon they stood kissing in only their underclothes she shed her bra and knickers and he stepped out of his shorts she gazed in wonder at his marvelous body that long lean frame wide shoulders and mostly his great thick and long manhood she ran a hand up its length while he groaned at the sweet agony of it

"Cissa did you take a potion?"

"Yes Sev I did oh Merlin you hands are marvelous dear."

He grinned at her and pushed her back onto the bed kissing and fondling her as they went he settled between her thighs and traced patterns on her thighs with his tongue causing her moan in anticipation. As he worked his way up her body she became a quivering mess of longing soon she felt him at her entrance she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her in one hard thrust causing her to scream his name in ecstasy as he thrust in to her his pace quick and hard. She loved the feel of it knowing he would have care to not go over before he she was almost there when he reach his hand down to caress her clit it sent her over her peak soon he sped up and soon he was groaning his completion as he frantically pounded into her till he could no longer move she was so fulfilled she drifted off to sleep with him still inside her, but when she woke he was gone. The feeling so devastated her that she woke crying. Lucius felt this and turn on his side to see what was wrong

"Narcissa what is wrong you need to sleep."

"What do you care if I cry Lucius I am just your show wife you don't even like me I wish I had never…"

"You wish you had never what married me is that it Narcissa if not for me you would have had to marry that old man."

"Well at least he would have care about me unlike you."

"Without me you wouldn't have Draco either the old letch would not have given you a son like I did then he would have died and left you nothing."

"You ass Draco's not even yours I couldn't conceive a child of yours he's mine ahh…"

By now Lucius was standing over her his eyes snapping with fury then he slapped her.

"What do you mean Draco is not my son he looks just like me hair and all who's is he then?"

"Am I not a witch I charmed his hair and cast a glamour over him thanx Merlin he looks like me or I would have had a real problem with that, and who do you think is the father I have not have loads of lovers like you Lucius and before you ask no he doesn't know I told him I was on the potion, and he accepted it never guessing he was a father."

"You mean Severus I knew you had been together, but not since right after he finished Hogwarts. Narcissa you thief you stole that from him I love Draco, but Severus is like my brother he would have loved a son. I can't believe you made me betray him like that. I can't believe you betrayed him like that we have to tell him not Draco not yet, but he needs to find out and soon today I will owl him to join us for breakfast. Narcissa you are to leave my house as soon as we tell him and move into the welsh house I will not have you near me again for a while I am afraid of what I might do now leave my room go to another to finish your night's rest if you can Narcissa I know I won't be able to"

She ran out of the room crying and found her way to a room throwing herself on the bed she sobbed until she fell asleep meanwhile Lucius wrote his letter then sent it on its way he lay in bed thinking of what to do about this problem he too fell asleep with a tear rolling down his face trying not to imagine how hurt Severus would be when he found out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one I know it jumped away from the last chapter pretty harshly but don't worry we will revisit what happens to the red moron in a later chapter as well as what is up with D/H it's going to be loads of fun please review as I was so sweet to give you another chapter in the same day ciao **


	14. He's My What?

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 14: He's My What?**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. So now we find out what happens to Lucius and Narcissa and how our dear Severus responds to the news.**

Severus was in his lab with Hermione packing things when he heard an owl scratching at the window he opened the window and took the letter

"I wonder what Lucius wants now we are still having dinner on Thursday till we return to the castle."

"Who know Severus go ahead and read it I'll finish this stack then call for lunch ok."

He sat at his desk and opened the letter

Dear Severus,

I need to peak with you as soon as possible alone please come to the Manor at your earliest convenience today I will explain everything when you get here but it is imperative I see you today as we must deal with this situation as soon as possible thank you old friend Lucius

"Well it seems I have to leave you for a bit Hermione Lucius is being dramatic again say I have to see him about something as soon as possible so I will be having lunch with him alright I will let you know either way about dinner see you later don't work to hard after that stack take a nice long break ok thanks Hermione."

Severus turned and grabbed his robes before calling out his destination he arrived in the hall just as Lucius was coming down the stairs

"Oh I'm glad you're here Severus I did not know if you would get it in time for lunch or not I wanted to talk before Draco arrived to see Narcissa. Let us adjourn to the study Narcissa is waiting for us there."

They walked in and Severus noticed it looked like she had cried Lucius spoke sharply to her and she straightened up

"Now Narcissa tell him or I will I mean it."

"Lucius I can't he will hate me."

"Then he can join me In that regards. Do it now Narcissa."

"Well Severus do you remember that last time after Lily married James well that i can't Lucius please…"

"What she is trying to say is that she lied to you and that Draco is yours not mine."

"What he's my what?"

"Your son Severus she had not taken the potion like she said she lied to you about Draco all these years."

"And what about you Lucius did you know as well?"

"Not until late last night about Draco but about the fact she comforted you from time to time yes I did know about that who was I to judge I did not marry her for love who was I to say where she found it."

"you stole him from me Narcissa you let my son be raised thinking he was another man's child he's 18 now I can't get those years back what if I had died would you have never told me he's mine my heir I always wanted a son. My son was almost killed by the Dark Lord Narcissa we have always shared a bond an unexplainable bond beyond the title of godfather or uncle as he is want to call me. I hate the very thought of you Narcissa. He's my son and now he might not want me as a father my so might hate me…"

"Uncle is that you who are you talking about I did not know you had any children do I know them."

They all turned in shock to look at him Narcissa broke out in tears once again.

"Father tell me what is going on I wanted to tell you something, but you first who will hate uncle Severus."

"Well I'm sure no one will we were discussing some news your mother shared with us you know your mother and I share an open marriage as it is when we were younger Severus and your mother were involved and your mother lied to him and hid the fact that she had birthed a child from him and you Draco are that child."

"What so your saying That uncle Severus is actually my father and what does that make you Lucius."

"A man who loves you deeply my boy."

"But I'm not your boy I'm his right he's my father, and my mother lied to me about it my whole life and put me in dangers path one that my real father would never have chosen for me is that correct mother."

"Yes Draco I was selfish I knew he would never stay with me. So I took you, and gave you to my husband to claim as his child I wanted to keep that part of him for my own I had never planned to tell you all never. It was my terrible secret, and I had planned to take it to my grave. So hate me all of you if you must, but you are my son Draco and you were born from my love for him not out of necessity of an heir as Lucius wanted."

"Oh mother I do hate you now so much that I can't stay here while you are here Severus um Father I will talk to you later I need to see…"

"I know Draco just realize if I had known I would have taken you from her years ago my son you Have always felt like a son to me my boy go now ."

"Severus If that is all for now Narcissa needs to pack she is leaving."

"That is fine Lucius I will talk to you soon good day."

He turned leaving an angry Lucius and a tearful Narcissa in his wake

"Now Narcissa I will give you till dinner to pack your belongings and be ready to leave I will not share another night in this house with you so get on with your packing you may not speak to me again until Draco and Severus forgive you, but you will be taken care of that is for sure."

With that he turned and left via the floo as she sat there crying

**Well there it is out the big secret I thought Severus controlled himself rather well don't you and of course Draco would walk in on their little chat right;) I know I'm evil but I couldn't stop writing to-night next we see how Hermione and Harry take the news Ciao**


	15. What Friends And Lovers Think!

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 15: What Friends And Lovers Think!**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. So now we find what happens next with our two men.**

*Prince's Landing*

Hermione had just sat in the dining room for lunch when she heard the floo activate then she heard someone throw something she went into hall and saw Severus on his knees with his head in his hands his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs she ran to him

"Severus what is wrong has something happened to Draco, Lucius, or Narcissa. Please tell me what's wrong my friend?"

She had pulled him into her arms he looked up at her with his broken heart shinning in his eyes seeing the compassion in her eyes caused him to sob harder. Hermione sat on the floor and pulled him to her rubbing his back and murmuring calming words into his ear after he was calm he sat back on his heels and looked at her his eyes still wet with tears

"Now come on dear let's go into the study and talk ok."

They got up and walked into his study he sat on the chaise she sat in front of him and held his hands as he thought about what to tell her.

"Just tell me everything Severus you need to let it out please you know you can trust me. Please let me be here for you like you were for me after Ron hurt me dear."

"Hermione he's my son and she lied to me for all those years. I can't get those years back Hermione she stole them from me and let him be but in danger. I would never had allowed that if I had known."

"Of course you wouldn't have Severus, but who is your son, and who lied to you?"

"Draco is my son Hermione, when I was younger after Lily Married James she comforted me one last time. Narcissa said she had used the potion like she had in the past when we were together, but she had not wanted a child of Lucius'. So she and I conceived that night and she hid him from me charming his hair blonde and so forth. What am I to do Hermione I'm sure he will hate me and think I didn't want him, but I do I always have thought of him as a son it seems that I was right to think that what he is and now he is crushed oh yeah he walked in as we were talking about it he couldn't even look at me he just ran home to… well his lover. Tell me Hermione what should I do?"

"Well first we are going to have lunch, then you can write him a letter asking him to come and talk to you about it Severus I'm sure you will be a great father to him I have always thought you cared for him greatly. He will not reject you I'm sure you will be a better parent than Lucius was. So calm down and let's have some lunch dear everything will be fine I'm sure Lucius will figure the legal stuff out OK."

He stood and pulled her into his arms hugging her close she blushed at the feelings this caused her but she pushed them aside, and looked at him

"Thank you Hermione you are a wonderful person, and a true friend. I'm not sure if I could stand going through this without you here with me."

She blushed at his words looking away from him not sure how to tell him what she felt thinking that it could wait she took his hand and pulled him into the dining room to have lunch later as he sat writing his letter to Draco she sat looking at him wondering when she had started feeling like this about him it was a warm feeling that was causing her to forget about everything that had happened before with Ronald as if that would pale in comparison to how she was feeling for Severus he startled her when he spoke

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes Severus just thinking about everything that happened since graduation it's a bit overwhelming and I want ou to know I will be here for you. You know that right Severus?"

"Yes sweet girl I know you are here for me now let me send this then we will finish this packing and get ready to leave tomorrow for Hogwarts."

*#12 Grimwald Place*

Draco sat on a chaise in Harry's arms as he cried he had told Harry what had happened and now he was being comforted by him

"Harry what if he doesn't love me like he says he has never been an emotional man. What if he doesn't want me as a son?"

"Nonsense Dray of course he loves you you're his son. And who wouldn't want a looker like you for a son, but seriously you know what I told you about how he loved my mum for so long, and obviously he cared for our mum as well. And he already knows about us right, and he approves as well. It will be easier with him than Lucius right. Just think about it he will be my Father-in-law one day right?"

"Your what Harry?"

"Well this is not how I pictured asking you but, Draco Would you do me the honor of marrying me"

Harry had got down on one knee and in his hand was a ring box open with a platinum band with small emeralds and black diamond's covering the top of it. Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

"of course I will you silly man just think of it you will become Mr. Harry Potter-Snape sounds great to me how about you my love."

"Sounds great to me I'm not sure how my friends will react, but who gives a flying fuck right as long as you are with me."

"Too right Harry my love too right."

They both looked at the window as an owl scratched at it. They let it in and Draco saw it was a letter from Severus.

"It's from Severus, Harry what do you think he will say?"

"Well you won't know till you open it will you my love?"

Draco opened the letter and read it

Dear Draco

My son it is so amazing to call you that I have always wanted a son and now you are mine. I have always thought of you as a son Draco always and I hope you know that I love you dearly. Please come and visit me so we can talk. I will be leaving with Hermione for Hogwarts in the morning to ready for the year and to keep her away from the moron. You may bring Harry as well I hope you know I am happy you found your soul mate in him just so you know I do approve of him as your companion please send your reply by Romulus

Love, your Father

"Oh Harry he wants me and he would like us to visit him at the school after they move back in what do you think when do you think we can go."

"Are the returning tomorrow, well let's give them a day to settle in and we can go shopping and get him a gift to say hi ok write him we will be there for lunch the day after tomorrow ok."

Draco sat and wrote the letter then sent it

*Prince's Landing*

One of the house elves brought in a letter as they were eating dinner Severus opened and read it

Dear Father Harry will arrive for lunch At Hogwarts the day after tomorrow so you will have time to get your rooms ready. I am so pleased that I am your son it is the best news I have received in a long time well almost the bet news. I have something to tell you as well. Please tell Hermione we want her at lunch as well would you mind telling her about Harry and I. thank you for always protecting him and me I will see you soon father Love Draco

"Well Severus what does he say?"

"He says that finding out I was his Father is some of the best news he has had in a long time, and he asked me to tell you some thing."

"What does he want you to tell me Severus?"

"Well you know Draco is gay right? Good well he has a lover, and well its Harry. And they want you to join us for lunch when they come the day after tomorrow."

"Harry is gay oh my well that does put another spin on their rivalry at school like the little boy who likes a girl and pulls her hair. Well at least Harry found someone who will love him for him and not because of him being the "chosen one" right are you ok with them I know how you feel about Harry."

"I'm fine with Harry and I agree we both care about you and in your best interest we put the past behind us. We are trying are being grown up about it and it seems we are doing well so far. Especially since the things that the red moron has done it has cemented our resolve to protect you from his idiocy my dear."

"My heroes you two are impossible now I will never have to worry with my strong men here to protect me. Poor little defenseless me needs protection."

"Ha you will be defenseless when I become the queen of England Hermione."

"Funny Severus I never knew you're into men."

They continued to banter back and forth as they walked upstairs to the library where they sat down together and read together for the rest of the night soon after Severus finished a chapter he felt Hermione resting he head on his shoulder she had drooped her book on the floor he picked her up and carried her to her rooms. giving her a kiss i=on the forehead before he turned and left not seeing the smile on her peaceful face as she dreamed of a dark haired lover kissing her gently.

**Well my friends how was that next we will see how Lucius is coping with the change and what is happening with the moron's case. How do you like how Hermione is reacting to Severu,s and what do you think Draco and Harry should get him? Let me know what you think only one chapter up today though I hope to keep up the pace thanks all ciao**


	16. Lucius' Solution & A Date With A Differe

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 16: Lucius' Solution & A Date With A Different Moron.**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. So now let's see what Lucius is up to ok.**

*Malfoy Manor *

Lucius sat behind his desk staring at the picture on the wall he had painted after Draco graduated Hogwarts it was of them all it included Him, Narcissa, Draco, and Severus. Draco and Narcissa were seated and he and Severus were standing him with his hand on Narcissa's shoulder and Severus had his hand on Draco the look of pride on both our faces was clear. To think all these years she had lied to them both. As much as he wanted an heir he would never have denied Severus the man was the brother he had always wanted as a boy. Just think of it Draco the heir to the vast Prince fortune, but what to do about this problem he had declared Draco his heir on the moment of his birth and when he turned 18 he had signed the legal papers naming Draco his successor. And what about if Severus ever got the nerve to tell Hermione of his love if they married, and had children they would need to be provided for. The scandal if the truth surrounding Draco's birth was revealed. What if he could announce at some function that we had raised Draco to protect him from Severus' enemies, and now that they had been captured it was safe to let the world know. Yes that was it he would hold a diner for his family and friends and announce that Severus was Draco Father as well as most would already know I had declared him my heir most had believed Narcissa Barren it had taken years to have him so this would explain they would say that his mother had passed in birth one of his cousins maybe oh yes Aerial had always longed for Severus most in our circle knew that she had no husband so they could say she only told him being as he was the Malfoy Lord, and of course since he could not have an heir with Narcissa. Yes that would work he would write Severus about it now. If only his love was in the country he could use the comforting arms of his lovers in this troubling time.

*Hogwarts*

Severus was pacing in his sitting room waiting for lunch time to arrive along with it his son. He was nervous Hermione sat watching him feeling a sense of calm knowing that all would be fine

"Come and sit down Severus they will be here oh look its Lucius' owl let him in. what is it he wants now?"

"He says he knows what to do about our situation it sounds like it could be conceivable that people would believe it, but it involves a few well placed lies to protect Draco, and others as well. We must go shopping soon though."

"Why? Severus you hate shopping."

"Well it seems we are invited to a diner in 2 weeks at the Manor. He will tell the family of what is going on. It seems as if all will be fine about that anyways it is a relief really Hermione I would rather no one know what happened between me and Narcissa. And Draco already knows the truth he hates her now but that will pass he is not me that much I don't think I will ever forgive her."

"Oh Severus I'm sure after you all have healed you will. You are not a hateful man even if you are a sarcastic bastard sometimes."

"Well I'm glad you think so my little know-it-all."

"Hey none of that sir I am nothing like I used to be when I was your student."

"Of course not your worse my friend."

"Well I would agree with father if he will protect me from you."

"Draco, Harry it is good to see you. Come let's have lunch."

"Hello Son I'm glad you could come."

"Father I got this for you."

Draco handed Severus a large flat package Severus opened it to see it was a copy of a portion of the painting in Lucius office with just him and Draco.

"I had father get me a copy for you I didn't think you would want mother in it so I cut them out now you have one of just us till we can get another done ok."

Severus pulled Draco into a hug his eyes were wet with unshed tears

"Thank you my son. Lucius wrote me with a solution to our problem it is a bit involved but I think it will work there will be a dinner party in 2 weeks at the manor then he will announce it to the family."

"Good I knew Lucius would figure out the best way to keep the scandal down for our benefit."

"Oh Severus I need to go speak with Minerva I totally forgot she had asked me to come see her after lunch I hope to be back before you two leave."

She came over and hugged Harry and Draco the ran her hand across Severus' shoulder before leaving Severus watched as she left unsure what that was all about Draco watched his father's face as she left seeing a look of pure longing cross it he spoke up."

"Father what is going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing my son."

"I don't believe you father. You care for her don't try to deny it father. I could see it in your eyes as she left after touching you. How long have you felt something for her?"

Severus groaned putting his head in his hands this is exactly what he didn't need now.

"Severus is Draco right do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes damn it I do. Does that make you happy to know I your old professor has been in love with your best friend since your last year?"

"Father you love her that's great she needs you."

"No she needs someone her own age who can give her the romance and other nonsense I cannot Draco I am just a worn out old man who could never give her what she needs."

"That is a load of shit Severus Hermione needs someone to love her because she's her not some poncy boy with no more thoughts than sports or his own looks. She needs someone that can keep up with her mentally, and that is you."

"Well I will have to take your word on that Harry you've been her Friend since she was 11. Speaking of old friends how is the Red Moron's Trial will she have to speak?"

"No the verdict was guilty, and he was sentenced to 10 years no parole and he will have his magic bound when he is released for another ten years unless he can prove he has changed."

"That sounds good to me Harry."

"You should have heard him going on about how Hermione was lying tart. That slept around the dorm when we were at Hogwarts that's what caused the extra 10 years of bound magic the Minister was not impressed when I talked with him about what the daft moron had done."

"Well at least she won't have to deal with him for now I am taking her shopping tomorrow for a dress for Lucius' dinner."

"Oh Father that should be fun let me take her you hate shopping Harry and I love it we will make sure she is resplendent."

"She is always that Draco, but if you wish too I will let her know or you can tell her yourself as there she is."

"Tell me what guys?"

"That we are taking you shopping tomorrow after breakfast for you dress since Father equates shopping with the ninth circle of hell."

"That's fine guys I would love to go with you."

"Well Harry we have to go now I'm sure father has things to prepare for when the term starts it's only a month away."

"Don't remind us son another year of dunderheads who couldn't find their ass with their hands and a map."

"Ok you two have a great day we will see you tomorrow Hermione be ready for some intense retail therapy."

She hugged them before the left via the floo then she watched as Severus sat in his chair with a pensive look on his face.

"That was a good lunch and you had a nice talk with them right. Draco seems to fall nicely into the role as our son he loves you deeply Severus."

"It would seem so. What did Minerva want?"

"Oh she wants to introduce me a cousin of hers for some time now and she seems to think that since I am no longer with Ronald that I should be fine with meeting this man. I told her I'm not ready yet, but she does not listen. So I am meeting him at The Three Broomsticks for a drink before I come back for dinner."

"Oh that sounds nice Hermione when are you leaving. At 4 ok I will walk you down I need to go to the shop anyways."

Later that day they put on their cloaks and left for Hogsmead they arrived just before 4 and Severus decided to wait for her so he sat at another table nursing a firewhiskey as she waited with a glass of wine. Soon it was ten after and there was no sight of the man she sat their looking at her watch tapping her fingers on the table in an annoyed fashion. The door burst open with a bang, and in walked a tall good looking young man he walked over to Her table and sat Severus watched as the man apologized profusely then sat and proceeded to talk Hermione's ear off for 15 min straight Severus could see she was getting angry he watched as the man leaned forward and whispered something to her she pulled her arm back and slapped him right off his chair then she got up

"No thank you. You great lump I am not interested in you or your lame talk you just wait till I talk to Minerva she will have a few words to say to you as well do not speak to me ever again."

With that she turned and left he followed quickly catching up with her at the gates as she sat on a large rock crying he walked up placing a hand on her shoulder she turned and grabbed him holding him close as she cried

"what's wrong Hermione what did he say to cause this?"

"he was just another ass out for only one thing Severus you know he told me that Ron had said I was a lousy lay, but that he would over look that to be with someone as famous as me then he whispered into my ear that we should just get on with it and not waste any more time or money drinking then I slapped him. Oh Severus is that all I am to people a famous face with horrible hair that people only want to shag so they can say they did. What's wrong with me Severus will no one ever want me for me?"

"Hush that talk Hermione of course someone will and they will be happy to cherish you as you are my friend. And you are amazingly gifted and compassionate someone will see that, sweep you off your feet, and carry you away from all this I promise you that my dear. You will find your Prince but you may have to kiss a few frogs first most women do or so I'm told."

"Oh Severus you are a wonderful friend you always know what to say. Whoever wins your heart will be a lucky woman indeed my friend a very lucky woman. Thanks for being my crying post you always seem to be here when I need you."

"And I always will be Hermione. I always will be as long as you want me too."

"Well then be ready to always be here for I have a feeling I will always need you my friend always."

They turned and walked back up to the castle his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist till they got to the doors and entered returning to the dungeons for the rest of the day.

**So what do you all think? Let me know this was my longest chapter yet I couldn't stop writing I hope to finish the next one soon and have it up by Monday and thanx to my reviewers I do so enjoy the encouragement, but no one told me who I should put Lucius with I need a hint please he is one of my favorite people beside the obvious ones so please please please let me know who you think it you be and does anyone know Draco's birthday? I would like to do a chapter about it as well. Next up the shopping trip and the dinner, and maybe Hermione might make a visit to Narcissa in her exile we shall see thanx all Ciao **


	17. Retail Therapy & Oh the Drama!

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 17: Retail Therapy & Oh the Drama! **

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. So now we are on to the next phase H/D takes her out to shop for the morning I wonder if they will test out their theory about her and Severus hum we shall see. R&R**

Harry sat in his den waiting for Draco wondering what was going on between Severus and Hermione. He could feel the vibes radiating off the two of them. He felt Draco leaning over his shoulder Draco kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello lover what are you thinking about?"

"Our mutual friends Severus and Hermione did you feel the tension between them."

"Yes, I did love. What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well I think they have feeling for each other that they are denying my love, and I want to help them expose those feelings. Since he's your father and she's my friend. We know them best right?"

"I'm not so sure Harry Father would probably resent my interference on his behalf."

"Oh I'm sure he would, but will that stop you from helping me. Dray they deserve to be happy. I know after everything that has happened with Ron Hermione could use to have someone like Severus on her life and I know they would make each other happy they just need a push and it starts with us helping her to find a dress that will knock him on his ass right."

"I guess your right love, and if we can get them together we know they will accept us as a couple. Father loves me and I want him to have someone who would accept me as well."

"Well then dray go get that fabulously delicious ass dress so we can take her shopping."

Draco ran up the stairs and returned in 5 minutes grabbing Harry's hand they went to Hogwarts walking into Severus's sitting room arm in arm. Severus was sitting in his chair he looked up at the arrival of his son and smiled.

"Draco, Harry you are prompt. Hermione will be out in a second we just finished breakfast and she decided to change again, for the 5th time this morning she does not know where you are going so she is unsure what to wear boys."

"That's ok Severus it doesn't matter we will take care of it. Hermione get a move on we need to leave you have an appointment in 10 minutes move your ass girl."

"Shit I'm coming Harry I'll be a minute."

They stood waiting for another few minutes then she walked in completely frazzled and unsure of how she looked. Looking over at Severus he smiled at her reassuringly then he rose and went to her side putting a hand on her shoulder

"No fear my friend Draco and Harry will protect you from the dreaded dress makers. Trust their judgment on what to buy alright. Now breathe and calm yourself it's just a dress not a major life decision my dear."

"Your right Severus I'm sorry for driving you crazy this morning."

"Well let's get going Hermione."

They left the dungeon and walked to the gates before aparating to Diagon Alley then Harry took her arm and apparated them again to Wizzarding Paris in front of a large Shoppe named The Teasing Witch Hermione shuddered as Harry pushed her forward into the luxuriously decadent room

"Lord Black Mr. Malfoy how pleased I am to see you again, and who is this interesting looking creature."

"She Morgaine is Harry's Best friend and she is accompanying My Godfather to The Family Dinner and she is in desperate need of a good dress I believe mother took her to Collette's for her apprentice things but you know how they are so she needs other clothes as well."

"Indeed Mr. Malfoy indeed and the Hair what should I do with that?"

"Tame it if you must nothing permanent though I believe Godfather likes it a bit untamed just send the spells you use with u and she can repeat them as she likes alright now we are going to go pick out something for Severus while you measure her and start a color palate no pinks or reds though."

"Draco am I to have no say in this."

"NO Hermione we were charged to make you look as best we can. So you will submit to our superior knowledge of the fashion world. You would not like to embarrass Severus would you? I thought not do follow Morgaine she will take care of everything while we look for something for Severus alright? Good now go."

He pushed her towards Morgaine as he and Harry walked toward the men's side soon they had found what they needed for his father and they returned to find a stubborn Hermione dressed in the most provocative dress she had ever worn

"No this is wrong I do not wish to look like a tramp!"

"You do not look like a tramp miss you look sensual and provocative I am sure your date will love this look."

"It looks like I am trying to get him to sleep with me."

"Hermione that is a killer dress Severus will love it just not in that color."

"It's not me Draco. I look oh I don't know I look like I'm trying too hard."

"No you don't Hermione you look stunning and I think you will turn all the male heads at this dinner."

"Exactly Draco they will stare at me like I'm a piece of meat. It will be humiliating and I'm sure Severus won't appreciate it either."

"That's where your wrong Hermione Severus is a man like any other he will appreciate the fact that you are putting yourself out of your comfort zone to look pleasing on his arm. Trust me now the color is all wrong it needs to be a metallic color either bronze or pewter would be good and black satin cloak with a deep blue lining and jewelry let's see it in bronze oh yes that's right just adjust the neckline lower a bit it's not hanging right there good we will take it along with some blue satin heals to match the lining of the cloak now what about her Hair?"

"She would not let me touch it while you were gone sir."

"Do it now then Morgaine tame it till it is just a bit wild really curly but smooth curly ok."

They stood as Morgaine waved her wand and transformed Hermione's frizzy Hair into sensual curly mass that was easy to handle then she put it up in a bronze and Safire clip with the curls falling seductively down her back

"Wow Morgaine you are a miracle worker what is the reversal spell for it."

"Well a simple Finite will take the hair down but the rest is permanent she will thank me later I know it will be easier to handle now thank you for coming to my salon today if that is all let us see to the arrangements."

Soon Hermione dressed in some of the new clothes Morgaine had talked her into and they were on their way back she was really angry at the boys and that woman how she dare change her hair permanently without her consent. Hermione ran her fingers through the silky curls thinking the woman was annoying but correct her hair was better now

"So are we forgiven yet you know we know right."

"You know what Draco."

"About how you feel about my father. I know you care for him as more that a friend or mentor."

Overcome with feelings of doubt and anxiety she sat on a chair in their sitting room then she burst into tears while Draco and Harry looked on unsure of what to do. Harry sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed her back

"It's OK Hermione don't cry. Please dear we only want to help you he cares for you as well."

"No he doesn't Harry I'm just some foolish girl he has rescued from her own foolishness to many times to count now. He could never care for me as anything more than a friend Harry never even as hard as I wished he might he never will."

Before they could speak she ran to the floo and left for Hogwarts Leaving her bags behind Severus looked up as she entered seeing the tears he tried to catch her, but she locked herself in her rooms as he sat outside her door wondering what had caused this just then Harry arrived bags in hand Severus was on him

"What did you idiots do to her she has locked me out of her rooms she never does that I am always able to comfort her when she is hurt. I ask you again what have you idiots done."

"Well we might have pushed her out of her comfort zone a bit more than we should have. Severus she deserves to be happy and she thinks by being this asexual being she won't be hurt again. And we both know that's not true the more she pushes people away they more she hurts herself so we pushed her into the limelight in our choice of dress and it freaked her out then Madame Morgaine changed her hair permanently without our permission and we tried to get her to talk to us about it and she went into meltdown saying you would not approve and how we didn't understand seeing as we had already found someone to love us unconditionally, and then spouting some nonsense about how she was unlovable then she ran here."

"ok Harry thanks for telling me I will attempt to repair the damage you have done come back tomorrow night so we can all talk about this ok I need to get through her wards and stop her before she makes herself sick goodnight Harry."

Severus sat in a chair outside her door thinking then it hit him she had given him the password to her wards in case of emergency and this was one if he had anything to say about it he used it to enter and saw her on her bed sobbing he approached slowly then he put his hand on her shoulder she turned without a word and threw herself into his arms he sat on her bed as she sobbed into his chest while he rubbed small circles on her back calming her till she was almost a sleep he went to put her down when she spoke

"Please stay Severus I don't want to be alone tonight at least until I fall asleep."

"OK Hermione my dear I will stay till your asleep then we will talk in the morning I wish to know what has upset you so."

She nodded then he settled back on the bed with her in his arms before long he was asleep as well peacefully dreamlessly for the first time in ages with the woman he loved in his arms it didn't matter that she knew not of his love, just that she trusted him enough to hold her while she slept. That was a great comfort to him the trust that she gave him unthinking endless trust. It made him wish that he was worthy of it, but he was not a good man the things in his past she would never understand. He never intended on telling her those thing if he had the choice never. His last coherent thought was of how he wished he could always fall asleep like this in the comfort of his love's arms.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter it was not easy to write I had wanted to cover more ground but Harry and Draco took over the plot line and wouldn't let me do as I wished the suggestion from one of my reviewers of having the two intervene was the thought behind this chapter and I know who would have ever thought Harry could lie so well to Severus. It must be all that time with Draco well that aside this is one of my longest chapters the next one will be a jump in time to the night of the diner it may break that up into 2 chapters I would like to receive a few more reviews before I finish the next chapter it would please me greatly I don't know what you think if you don't tell me even critics are welcome. I know I am not a stellar writer I just write what I see in my head and hope you all like I wanted to thank my most loyal reviewer santuaryobsessed she has reviewed consistently since I started posting this story thank you for your support there are others as well who have graced me with your praise thank you all for reviewing Ciao **


	18. Found Feelings

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 18: Found Feelings**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Now we see what happens with our lovely characters here's hoping they keep inline this time.**

Harry sat in Hermione's rooms waiting for her to finish dressing he was leaving as soon as Draco arrived

"Come on Hermione let us have a look aren't you finished yet Draco will be here soon."

"Coming Harry love."

She walked in the room and Harry's jaw dropped she was stunning in the bronze dress it was halter style and backless with a deep v on the front as well

"So what do you think Harry will I do?"

"Will you do? It's a good thin g I'm gay or I would take you right here and now my good friend."

"Nonsense Harry how you do go on, but really do you think Severus will approve it is so daring?"

"I think it will knock his socks off my girl are you going to let him see it before you leave or keep it a secret under your cloak till you get there for greatest impact?"

"What do you think I should do Harry?"

"Definitely let him wait let me get your cloak I just heard him, and Draco arrive here you go dearest oh and let me put on your necklace Draco sent it over for you ."

Harry helped her with the necklace then her cloak and they exited to the joined sitting room where Severus and Draco were waiting they looked up

"Ready are you Harry love I see she is waiting to unveil the dress good it will take everyone's breath away."

"Truly Draco do stop now let't get going shall we love."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm as Severus took Hermione they took turns using the floo to the Manor Lucius was waiting in the hall for them

"Finally I thought you lot would be here before this, but you're here now your aunt Andromeda is driving me to drink let us go in to the drawing-room she and Ted are waiting for us and the rest of the family will be here soon as well."

A house elf met them and took their cloaks the men turned to look at Hermione all of them save Harry was shocked as she turned round Severus came up to her, and took her arm.

"You look amazing my dear I wonder that you thought I wouldn't approve I do most assuredly I promise you Hermione. It takes my breath away it is perfect as you are."

"Thank you Severus I am glad you approve I was worried it is a bit daring."

"That is why I approve my dear I will be the envy of the family."

They walked into the room together as Draco and Harry snickered at the sight of Severus unable to take his eyes from her Lucius grabbed the boys

"What are you idiots doing to Severus?"

"Well we thought we would push Hermione she has stared after him every time we visit. So I took her to Morgaine's, and got her a dress bound get his blood going it seems to have worked."

"You idiots Severus has been in love with her for since her seventh year. You are torturing him with what he thinks he can't have."

"But that's just it she likes him and has for a while now I think, but she's afraid no one will love her. Especially Severus Harry tried telling her, but she would not listen. Lucius we must do what we can they are so unhappy apart."

"Alright my boys let me think on it. Severus has always been his own down fall. I invited your cousin Draco she has been gone over him since you were little always going on about his tortured soul it drives him to distraction, but she is a beauty I will get him to dance with her as he must before dinner. You two will leave off them for now till I tell you am I understood."

They nodded their heads and went in where the dancing was ready to start Severus stood behind Hermione as she sat Lucius went to them

"Severus I am going to make you dance now take Hermione to the floor before I steal her away from her, then Leticia wants a dance as well go on now."

"Yes let's Hermione do you mind taking a turn with me?"

"I would love to Severus, but don't forget Lucius you owe me one as well."

Lucius nodded to her as Severus drew her into his arms and they spun away from him Hermione smiling into Severus' eyes and he into hers Hermione loved being held so carefully in his embrace was like being home. So safe and warming to her senses she laid her head on his shoulder as they spun round slowly then she looked up to his face catching a slightly pained expression she felt unsure of herself and pulled back as they finished their dance. Lucius came up leading a glorious looking woman in a glittering black gown the woman has an excited look on her face as they drew near Hermione grasped Severus' hand tightly unsure of her place at his side she completely missed his looking down at her reassuringly as the woman spoke

"Dear Severus who is this entrancing girl you brought with you tonight she seems familiar to me do introduce us before the next dance starts."

"Leticia Brandon this is Miss. Hermione Granger My Apprentice Hermione this is Draco's Cousin Leticia Brandon. Where is Phillip Leticia has he lost sight of you again?"

"No Severus he has let me go for good he says left with his latest apprentice, we divorced and i am again Leticia Malfoy for the time being as it were. Some young thing of 20 something I guess, but that is bad news it is good news we are all here to hear I hope right cousin Lucius. Now Lucius promised me you would dance with me the next set. He shall take your apprentice for a spin while we reminisce about old times my dear."

Hermione let her hand trail down his arm as she turned to Lucius a regretful expression she hid from Severus on her face as he left with his beautiful friend.

"Now let's dance shall we Hermione or would you rather sit and chat a bit."

"I would rather sit Lucius. If you don't mind that is there will be plenty of time to dance later if you wish."

"Very well my dear let us sit here so we can see the dancers, but you know you must stop that."

"I must stop what Lucius?"

"What you did to Severus the running your hand down his arm as he let go of you it will give him pain. He cares a great deal for you Hermione you may not see it, but he does. I have watched him tearing himself to pieces over you for the past few years, and I think you very ungenerous to do that to him if you don't intend to let him know how you feel dear."

"How I feel Lucius? What do you think I feel for Severus?"

"Now Hermione let us not mince words I know you love him, or at the very least care for him deeply. Probably as deeply as he cares for you, but I am unsure of that as of yet. Do you wish to keep him at arm's length or is this farce unintentional?"

"I would never intentionally hurt Severus he has been my rock in the all that has happened since what Ronald did to me. How could you ever suggest that Lucius do you think me cruel?"

"No Hermione just unaware of his feelings, or unwilling to risk your heart. It takes a stronger heart to risk the unknown, and yours is a bit battered right now. I don't want this to take years Severus has waited long enough for someone to care for him like you do unselfishly so now that you know what are you going to do about it Hermione."

"I am going to think for a bit then I am going to prove to you I am the brightest witch of my age by convincing him I am what he deserves, because that is probably why he conceals himself so well don't you think that is why Lucius."

"Yes Hermione, that is exactly what he tells me when I can get him to talk about it which is not often save when I manage to get him drunk enough."

"No more tormenting him Lucius with everything you are going to unload after dinner he will need something good to think about and I plan on giving it to him. I know what I am about now. The dance is over now let's go rescue him from your cousin he is looking over at us and looks in need of help my friend."

"Yes let us do that Hermione."

They walked over to where Leticia had Severus cornered Hermione pushed herself up to his side and kissed his cheek cutting off what Leticia was saying

"Oh Severus I am dying for another dance with you love it's almost time for the dinner and I must claim you now. Please indulge me Thank you Leticia for keeping him company while Lucius and I talked talk to you later dears."

She pulled Severus close and swayed with him Leticia was livid as Severus pulled Hermione close and whispered into her ear

"Hermione thank you for saving me from her, but what will your friends think?"

"They will think that I care for you deeply, and they would be right Severus. Because I do and have for some time now it just took thinking someone else might take you from me to make me see it for myself. Now don't start to say I'm too good for you I am sure it is the opposite now just hold me I do need you so now."

"Oh Hermione I had never hoped you would care for me, but I am not a stupid man by any means I will take my luck while I can as long as you ant me near I will always be here for you."

"Well then we will be together forever for I will always want you closer than air to me. Can you be that for me."

" I do not care what I am in this life as long as I am your Hermione and forever sounds like a good place to start, but I will want you with me longer than forever my Love longer indeed."

He pulled her even closer into a tight embrace before letting her hold his arm as her led her in to dinner his eyes alight with love. the love in hers answering his Draco and Harry watched them pass and smiled thinking this was a great evening, and the fun had not even started yet they still had so much to unveil to the family it was looking as if tonight would be vastly entertaining.

**Well how did you like that chapter I know it's longer and I did say I was going to split the dinner night up and now you all know why thank you all for reading this story one of my fave fan writers read my story and likes the story so I am over the moon at that this is not one of those stories that will go on forever I hope to get to 20 or 30 chapters, but we shall see please let me know if you think I should add more H/D or if I should keep that on the low and if you think Narcissa should be forgiven or not. And a hint as to whom you might like see with Lucius he is my second favorite male in the HP universe. Well that is all for now my friends I hope you enjoy this and I am still looking for a beta for this and my other stories later all Ciao **


	19. The Announcement

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 19: The Announcement**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Here we are with the second half of our party. I hope you all enjoyed it this scene was not easy for me to write now enjoy the little bit of lemon in this chapter. Ciao.**

Lucius watched as his family walked into the dining hall and took their seats. He smiled as he watched Severus run his hand down Hermione's arm before pulling out her chair she blushed at his gallant ways. It made him chuckle and sigh to think his best friend finally had the woman he loved near him despite himself. After the last course was served, Lucius called everyone's attention to himself.

"Now my dear family as you might have guessed I did not call you all together for just the purpose of drinking my wine and chatting uselessly. Many of you remember my cousin Aerial yes. She died giving birth to a child, Leticia you remember how you and she used to fight over the seat beside Severus well her child was His. They had been together once she had tricked him in to it. When she found out she was pregnant Narcissa had just recently lost our last child, and the healers had said she could have no more if she wanted to live. Aerial came to me begging me to take the child after the birth as she could not raise him her father was making her enter a cloistered home to protect her from the war. She had me give a wand oath that I would not tell Severus until after Voldemort was gone for good. Me and my wife took him as our own and raised him, but it only fair that he be able to publicly announce his heritage if he so chooses. Which he does as Draco is the eldest male descendant to my line he is still considered my Heir as well as his father's now there will be no accusations of protest Draco is the only male born that is directly linked to my line and as we finalized the papers last year there will be no argument on that now any questions."

Andromeda stood to speak. "Well thank you Lucius for letting us hear it from you, and not the papers, but I must remind you that Teddy is also an descendant as Ariel was my older sister so should Draco not produce an heir he is next in line and I would have you recognize him as well."

"That is true Andromeda, I had not remembered Dora's son, and I will recognize him or rather have Draco recognize him as his heir apparent from my line. Will that satisfy you my cousin?"

"Yes it will Lucius as we all noticed whom your heir arrived with we just want security for the family. Harry was named Lord Black so his line is secure."

"Thank you Andromeda as one of our matriarchs it is important that you accept this news well and I will make a press release for this news no one must speak of it till I do is that understood. Good my friends and family you are all important to me and I hope you will be understanding in this time of turmoil. That is all for now my family if you have any other family business please by writing to myself or Draco and we will attend your requests. Now do enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that Lucius sat down and looked over his family. They all chatted softly to their partners. Leticia was glaring at Hermione, and Severus. Lucius was afraid he would have to step in before the daft bitch did something stupid to capture Severus' attention he looked around the table for a likely candidate to fob her off on then he spied his cousin Tristan staring at Hermione's chest, and had a thought. He called Tristan over, and they walked out to the veranda.

"Dear cousin why are you staring at Hermione she is way out of your league."

"Well I know that it seems she has finally caught Severus' attention how can one man be so bloody lucky half the cunts in the room are dripping after him."

"Now don't be crude cousin Hermione is a favorite of mine, and a dear friend to Draco, but why don't you try your hand at Leticia Phillip finally divorced her so she is free. You wait here and I will send her out to you. You can console her on her loss not that she ever stood a chance."

Lucius walked back in and motioned for Leticia to follow him

"Now dear cousin why are you pinning after him still he is in love and would never look at you. Now our cousin Tristan is waiting on the veranda to console you if you wish just remember to be discreet, and don't forget the silencing charms. There you go love let a man have you, and you will feel better soon."

"I would feel better if it were you Lucius but at least come and watch please it will make me feel better."

"Oh alright Leticia I will watch where shall we adjourn to the garden."

"Yes let's Lucius please remember if you feel the need to join us please do I certainly won't mind."

"We shall see what the night holds for us shall we."

Leticia slid her hand down his back and squeezed his ass while purring at the thought of herself, and Lucius it would be almost as good as Severus .almost but that ship had apparently sailed now. So she kept her hand where it was as they walked out on the veranda where a randy Tristan was awaiting them. She let go of Lucius and walked to Tristan, and ran her hand up his chest and pulled his face close to hers than she kissed him fiercely, while running her hands down him grazing his erection, and making him moan. Tristan fallowed suit and brought his hands up and undid the zip of her dress letting it fall and uncover her chest giving Lucius a nice view of her large breasts. Lucius sat there watching as his cousins shagged standing up against his veranda balcony let their moans of pleasure engulf him before long his hand had found its way to his trousers he undid himself and took his cock in hand and stroked himself while listening to Leticia scream out Tristan's name demanding he go harder the suddenly he was no longer alone and he looked down and there was Leticia on all fours on the ground while Tristan fucked her from behind. She pushed Lucius' hands away and took him in her mouth, and sucked him in bobbing up and down as Tristan pounded into her soon all three of them were moaning out there completion and Leticia was on the ground panting Lucius looked at her and it made him hard again then he fell on her pushing himself inside her, while Tristan watched. Lucius took out all his frustrations at not being able to have his lover here with him dreaming of the one he loved as he fucked Leticia. Lucius moaned out his second climax of the night before Leticia was done then proceeded to finger her till she came as well. They all laid there for a bit before Lucius stood and fixed his clothing then turned to leave Leticia spoke to him

"Are you going so soon cousin? We are not done here not by half."

"Yes I am going that was simply a way to pass the time till I can go to my lover as you know any willing hole will do for a man Leticia, and you are always willing for any to stick it in you don't think that there will ever be a repeat of this night. And furthermore if you don't leave Severus alone I will cut you off and marry you t another who you will hate that is all I need to hear from you Leticia. Oh and Tristan don't think you were anything to her other than a way to get me to fuck her don't spare her a moment's thought and come and see me next week about our business alright well it's been real night cousins."

He chuckled as Leticia cursed at him before he shut the doors to the veranda. Thinking to let them have their privacy he went into the sitting room where a few of his family still remained. Draco stood and came to him.

"Lucius where have you been Andromeda left saying she would contact us soon."

"Draco don't worry I was taking care of a problem did Severus and Hermione leave as well?"

"No they decided to retire to their rooms for the night I hope all is going well for them."

"Draco I'm sure all is going swimmingly for them now let's get these lovely people settled so we can go to our rest shall we."

Draco nodded and turned to speak to the last of the remaining family soon all were gone and they could finally retire for the night.

**Well how you did like how Lucius put the news to everyone it was a bit wordy. Oh and we all knew he was a bastard and would take anyone in hand that was threatening his family. Eve one of his own, he took it a bit far maybe but he I am trying to stay in character as much as possible with him, seeing as I have changed others as well.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter I will finish the next one after I receive a few more reviews please. Thanx for reading my story you lovely people I hope this was good. CIAO!**


	20. New Dreams & New Plans

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 20: New Dreams & New Plans.**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. I'm not sure how anyone felt about the last one, as no one reviewed so I will ask for a few before posting the next one after this ciao**

Morning came and Severus woke to a strange felling of contentment. The warm presence in his bed made the world seem better. He turned on his side to watch her sleep her wild curls sprawled out on her pillow and his as well. The night had ended tamely they had adjourned to their rooms, and to their own beds but she had woke him while having a nightmare, and he had joined her holding her as she calmed falling asleep before he could get his bearings. It felt amazing to lay here with her in his arms. Knowing that she shared his feelings, and that one day she would be fully his. He pulled her closer inhaling her scent, it completely engulfed him and he jumped when she spoke

"Well at least I know you like how I smell my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a dream my love, like a dream. Especially with all this loveliness to wake up to dearest. I would that every morning found me as equally happy waking up with my arms full of you."

"Well Severus you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome and loved."

"I should hope so as you are welcome and much-loved, and you always shall be as long as I am alive. I have loved you for a long time, but I never thought you would return my feelings I thought he had spoiled all my chances to be close to you my love."

"But dearest you saved me from him. I would have died slowly under his watch. Never truly knowing what love was but now I do and I am much better for it eternally so dear one and I would have it that we are never separated. I would tie myself to you with every bond imaginable if I could."

"Truly my dear well if that is the case Hermione Granger will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione sat up in the bed and kissed him emphasizing each kiss with a resounding "YES!"

"Yes you dear grumpy sarcastic man yes always and forever I will be yours."

"Accio ring box."

A small black box flew into his hand he opened it and inside was ornate ring with a large diamond surrounded with emerald in a platinum setting that was three band woven together there was an inscription in the inside of the band "Together Forever." He slid it on to her hand and she looked at it with tears in her eyes

"Wow Sev that is beautiful where you ever found it its perfect."

"It has been in my family for years every time it is given to a new Lady Prince a small change is made to make it their own I added the inscription. I thought you would appreciate it my love there is a matching necklace that changes as well you shall receive on the day of our wedding."

"It is truly stunning my dearest, but I think it is time for us to get dressed for breakfast."

"As you wish my love I will return for you soon."

30 minutes later there was a knock on her door

"I'm ready Sev come in."

"Good my dear let us go down to breakfast."

They walked down the hall and descended the stairs they walked into the breakfast room Lucius, Draco, And Harry were already Draco spoke first

"Well lazy ones nice to see you up finally I hope you had as good a night as we did."

"Oh Dray do get your mind out of the gutter nothing happened."

"Your loss old girl your loss ouch Harry why did you do that?"

"Because your being a pest and if you don't stop you will never get them to tell us what that ring means."

"Well spotted my boy it seems my best friend popped the question as I were. Is that the ring Severus?"

"Yes it is and as you can see she said yes. So you had better behave to your future stepmother Draco my son if you annoy her too much she will make you regret it I do remember her punching you in the face third year right."

"Very true father I will desist for now as we have a wedding to plan. It will be such fun. Hermione it seems we will be making another trip to France for a dress and other things as well. Father when will you announce the engagement?"

"I had not thought that far, but what do you think dearest?"

"By Christmas so we can get married next Christmas I will need a full year to plan."

"Sounds good to me dearest Christmas it is then."

"Severus my friend will you let me hold an engagement party for you on Christmas Eve?"

"That would be great Lucius really great you know who I would want there I will have Hermione send you a letter of who she wants as well. Thank you my friend you have always been there for me I want to ask now would you be my best man?"

"Of course Severus who else would do."

"Thank you my friend."

They all sat around the table discussing what had occurred in such a short time it amazed them all soon Severus said he needed to leave as he had one more person he had to tell. After he left Hermione said she need to go as well thinking she had some letters to write and a person to see as well.

**Well how did you like this please let me know, and who do you think our love birds are going off to tell. Well you will just have to see. I need an idea as to whom I should put as Lucius' lover do let me know what you all think of my latest edition to this story thanks in advance for reading and reviewing ciao!**


	21. Meetings & A Kiss

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 21: Meetings & a Kiss**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are like chocolate thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewer I hope the rest of you reading this story liked it as well. To answer you Kimber I am not a Ginny fan, and that is why she has not been seen in this fic as of yet. Please R&R my friends as it keeps me going Ciao!**

Later that day Severus sat in the Headmistress' office discussing the following year.

"Minerva the real reason I came to see you was because I would like to tell you of my engagement…"

"You're what Severus who is it when did this happen…"

"Desist woman and let me speak I asked Hermione and she said yes we have grown close for some time now, and we would like to be married here in the great hall a year from Christmas."

"Well I have to say Severus it is about time you found someone to care about I thought you would pine about for Lily till you we old and grey. Of course you can my boy. Hogwarts would be thrilled to host the wedding of our two most brilliant. Also my boy now hear me out before you say no. I am making you my deputy head again this coming year and I hope in 5 years time I wish to be able to retire as Headmistress and the place shall be yours you have earned the right to it I know you have grand plans for our beloved school by the time I retire Hermione will be finished with her apprentice and starting on her masters so she can take over your classes. Severus what do you think?"

"I think you are mad, but I accept. You know this place I my home no matter how many grand prince estates there are this place is my true home. And Hermione's as well she will be ecstatic when I tell her. Thank you Minerva and I would also like to ask you to stand in as my family witness during the ceremony if you would."

"Yes I would be honored my boy you have always been like a son to me I would truly be honored to stand as your mother, you know Eileen would be proud of her son and all that he has become."

"Well now that is done let's get on with the rest of this meeting shall we."

_Malfoy's Rest Surrey, England._

Hermione stood waiting on the stoop the door opened to reveal Narcissa

"Hello what are you doing here Hermione come to gloat."

"Narcissa now you know I am not like that. I have come to ask for your help. Severus asked me to marry him last night, and I do not want Draco planning the entire thing. You are the only one I trust not to lead me astray as to what a wedding to his lordship will entail. Please Cissa I know you love him and you need to let it go do you really want to lose his friendship and Draco as well if you never try to make amends then things will continue as they are now till you die of loneliness. You are my friend and if the war taught me anything it is that I refuse to lose another person in my life say you understand."

"I understand Hermione I do, and I will help you. I promise your faith in me will be restored, but as for the rest it will take a while for Draco and Severus to forgive me enough to be willing to be around me. So wedding plans first off when and where?"

"Well the when is a year from Christmas, and the where is uncertain Hogwarts or perhaps Prince's Landing. I am not sure what he wants but either would be fine with me."

"Ok so how about both the wedding at the school and the reception at the landing. Now on to other things such as your dress, where is my son taking you for it?"

"Possibly the same place he took me for my dress for the family party."

"No that will not do he will have to take you to Milan to Rialtos'. The designer has designed all the wedding dresses for the new brides for a century. He is the only one I would trust with your dress. I will give you the cards for all my contacts they shall help you with everything. Be prepared Hermione the next year will be a busy one my dear, and ask Severus to speak to Minerva about having the ceremony there as soon as possible so we can let the planner know. Now my dear I will send you a list of things I need from you and Severus. I will need them as soon as possible. Now I am meeting someone soon and we will meet again next month if that is alright."

"Yes Narcissa that is fine and thank you for your help I do not know what I would do without you."

Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and walked back to their rooms when she walked in the door an arm snaked around her waist pulling her close

"And where have you been my dear?"

"I went to see a friend about the wedding plans where did you rush off to this morning."

"To see Minerva I let her know about our engagement, and asked her for use of the great hall if you should so wish it."

"You are amazing my love I just have to think about something and you know what I want. I also want to ask you something unpleasant. I would like it if you could try and mend fences with Narcissa she has been a valuable friend to me since all that happened with Ron. I am not asking for miracles but one day Draco will want her around and he will feel as if he is betraying you if things continue the way they are know she hurt you my love and I am not saying we will be best friends and that she will visit us, but if nothing else it will make sure that the story surrounding his parentage is secure if we have an amicable relationship with her."

"I suppose you are correct my love. I will attempt to bury the hatchet and not in her back."

"Thank you my love you are an angel. My angel I am so lucky to have you."

"I beg to differ you are the angel, and I the lucky one Hermione."

He pulled her close and his lips crashed into her with such an insatiable hunger it took her breath away he pulled away and led her to the chaise and the sat there the rest of the evening talking and kissing. Before he knew it she was a sleep and he took her to his room and laid her down before changing himself and her with a wave of his wand then he joined her pulling her close under the covers. His last thoughts we about how he would be waking up like this for the rest of his life if he had anything to say about it.

**So how was that my friends don't worry things will heat up soon remember Hermione has a lot of heavy baggage about this to still deal with before they can be together. The next chapter will be up after a few reviews are posted so please let me know what you think about the past few chapters I am still in need of a beta for this and my other stories as well thank you all for reading. Ciao!**


	22. Oh The Drama angain!

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 22: Oh The Drama!**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewer I hope the rest of you reading this story liked it as well. Well thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this installment of our tale we only have a few chapters left before it is done my plane was for this story to be only 20-25 chapters, but if I need to I will do 30. I hope you enjoy this chapter I am returning to what happened to our red moron Ciao!**

_Ministry for Magic London_

Lucius walked down the hall to the ministers' office his meeting about Ronald's court date was soon he knocked on the door then entered when called

"Lucius great of you to arrive on such short notice we have set the date for Ronald's trial for next week but it seems that he escaped and is intent on doing harm to Hermione' I know you are close with Severus do you know where they are staying?"

"Yes they have returned to the school to be ready for the new term kings let me use your floo to contact Severus alright. Severus are you there?"

"Yes just getting ready to go Fetch Hermione she went to Hogs Meade to meet the boys for lunch. Why do you want to know?"

"Ronald escaped and is looking for her floo to Aberforth's and see if you can find them."

"I will see talk to you after I have found her ok."

Lucius leaned back out of the floo he worried what if something happen to Hermione Severus would never forgive himself he jumped when he felt a warm hand on his face he looked up into the concerned face of his dearest friend

"Come now Luc don' worry the little moron is no match for Severus and you know it."

"I know Kings but if anything should happen to her Severus would never forgive himself. It was hard enough getting him to admit she loved him this would push him away from her. I know him Kings he doesn't think he deserves what he wants. He never has that's why all the nonsense with lily took him so long to recover from."

"Luc you are worrying too much all will be well dearest now come we will go to Hog's Meade as well to make sure she is fine ok."

_Hog's Meade_

Severus walked in to the Three Broomsticks and heaved a sigh of relief there sat Hermione, and the boys talking he went over to them and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder

"Severus what's up?"

"We need to return to the school now please."

"Severus why now?"

"Because Ronald escaped this afternoon and is coming for you I want you protected let's go."

"No Severus I am not going to let him ruin my life I am just finished with lunch and I have some shopping to do if you want to come that is fine."

"Hermione you will come with me now we have to speak with Minerva about the wards on the castle, and it is not safe till we can get some Aurors here to search the place you must come back then you can return to shop dearest. I will not take no for an answer we are leaving via the floo now."

"I said no Severus you will not treat me like a child I will do as I wish regarding this matter and you cannot stop me. You are not my father Severus."

"No I am your fiancé and you will not brush my concerns aside as long as you are betrothed to me you will listen I said you can after the Aurors have searched the village so please be reasonable dearest I promise we will return in a few hours."

"No I will not allow you to control me like that Severus. If that is how you behave before we are even married it is a good thing I'm finding out now."

"What do you mean Hermione I am just trying to protect you. Why are you being like this I need…?"

"I do not care what you need now and I do not thin k this will work I'm sorry Severus I can't Marry you I all you do is try to control me."

She took off her ring and put it in his hand before turning around and leaving the room with a bang of the front doors Draco looked at Severus and it made him want to cry the desolate look on his face the hunch of his shoulders it made Draco angry that Hermione would do that to Severus she knew the things he had dealt with. Draco turned to Harry and told him to make sure Severus made it back to the castle then he left to find Hermione she was n the book store sitting there reading a book he walked up to her and she looked up at him and smiled he glared at her.

"How dare you Hermione he has risked everything to be with you. He is broken now and you did that he couldn't even function enough to get himself to the floo you insensitive bitch. All he has ever done is protect you and you throw it back at his face do you never think about the consequences. You are all he has now. You can't continue this every time you don't agree. Would it have killed you to let him take care of you? That's all he was doing or don't you remember what happened to the last woman he care about. What do you think it would have done to him if something happened to you? That's right you didn't think about anything but yourself, and the fact that you wanted to show what a powerful person you are by hurting the one person who cares about you more than his own life you hurt him and now I really can't stand you or it he is my father and I will protect him so you are coming with me even if I have to stun you to get you there so get up now no I do not want to hear about it Hermione I will not listen to you till you ix this now move."

She stood up seething at him and followed him to the floo and called out her rooms then walked through when she arrived Harry as sitting on the sofa beside Severus his hand on Severus' should as they trembled with the silent tears he was releasing she went to speak but a glare from harry silenced her when Draco arrived Harry got up and grabbed her arm he led her to her room and went inside with pushing her into a chair

"How could you Hermione no I don't want to hear you whine about how unfair he as being. He has been there for you so much since all this started answer me damn it tell me how you could hurt him like that then leave like you had the right to decide without all the facts did you know that Kingsley and Lucius told him to make sure you were safe at the castle so they could search for him without you in the way or them to worry about. No you didn't you just insisted you knew better right Hermione always knows best."

"He had no right to demand I do as he wished."

"Really Hermione no right I thought you said you would marry him. That gives him the right to protect you even from yourself. Your being selfish he has not stopped sobbing since he got here you are breaking him. You with your selfishness are doing what even Voldemort couldn't do. He let you that close even Draco isn't that close to him yet and Severus is his father. I won't let you hurt them like this Kings and Luc will be here in an hour to talk and after that you will fix this Hermione and never again will you treat him like that do you hear me never."

Harry turned and left the rooms Hermione sat thinking on what had transpired when it hit her what she had done she put her head in her hands and cried at how selfish she had acted

**Well what do you think of that it had to happen we all knew her temper would get the better of her some day? I hope you enjoyed it next time we will see if she can fix what she broke and find out what happened to Ron as well so what do you think of Lucius' and Kingsley's treatment of each other could Kings be the mystery lover well we shall see. Please a few more reviews before I get the next chapter up my friends if I get 5 I will put it up before the end of the week thanx R&R Ciao! **


	23. Oh No More Drama!

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 23: Oh No More Drama!**

**Summary: this is my first attempt at SS/HG I hope it meets with your approval we will have to see what happens in this typical pairing Ron cheats and this pushes Hermione into another's very willing arms, well here is the next installment in our little drama. Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewer I hope the rest of you reading this story liked it as well. Well thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this installment of our tale we only have a few chapters left before it is done my plan was for this story to be only 20-25 chapters, but if I need to I will do 30. So what do you all think Hermione will do will she continue to be a bitch or will she learn from her mistakes well let' see why don't we. Well i am sorry to say this but this will be my last chapter for a month at least i hurt my hand and can only type a little at a time thanx again for reading my story**

Harry satin the study with Severus and Draco the way Hermione had reacted was astounding. He couldn't believe he was standing up for Severus against her. She was normally the level-headed one not him. He hoped she would come around soon it was killing him to watch her tear Severus apart because of her stubbornness he heard the door to her room open and she came out and went to the floo without so much as a word she called for the headmistress' office and then left Severus got up and shook himself.

"I'm sorry this happened Father i'm sure she will come around eventually."

"I doubt it son I knew this was too good to last but I did hope she would be different. I guess we shall just have to wait and see I have to go home for a bit do let Minerva know i will be back in a few days ok ."

With that he left via the floo. Harry looked at Draco it appeared as if they would be having more words with Hermione before to long. Meanwhile in the headmistress' office

"So my dear what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see a friendly face."

"Is Severus' face not friendly enough?"

"Well you see we are having a fight now we had a disagreement about something…"

The floo flared as Draco entered his face livid

"a disagreement is that what you called what happened today he asked you to do something for your safety. And when he insisted you tossed his ring back at him. Now he has gone back to the landing to be alone because the one person who should love him more than her own pride is letting said pride get in the way. I'm disappointed in you Hermione you know what he said before he left. He said he knew it was too good to last but he had hoped you would be different. I guess you're not any different than the last Gryphandor who broke his heart are you letting stubborn pride and the thought that you are always right get in the way of being with the man you said you loved this is the type o thing I would expect from your ex-friend Ron not you Hermione. You need to wake the hell up before you ruin both your lives."

"Draco thank you for telling me your opinion but it is simply that an opinion I have done nothing wrong I won't let anyone control my life it is mine."

"Well you go ahead and have your control without my father in your life if that's how you feel it is better that you broke it off now rather than later. We wouldn't want his love for you to get in the way of your control over your life Hermione you make me ill I'm leaving. Minerva father said he would be back in a few days or a week at the most I have to go try to talk some sense into this idiot before she ruins her life and my father's as well goodbye."

"Goodbye Draco I shall try now Hermione what is this did you really give Severus his ring back, oh how could you no I don't want to hear protests of how unfair he was being he is damaged at the heart by the thing Lily Evans did to him and now what you are doing to him his heart is fragile my child it has only just started to heal and now you want to break it again Hermione because of your pride. Do you know what pride gets you? A life lived alone like mine because I didn't tell him how I felt I lost the pleasure of his time and now he is gone never knowing how I felt. Is that what you want a life filled with loneliness because you had to be right? Don't do that Hermione Don't sacrifice love for the need to be right it won't payoff in the long run. Severus needs you as you need him please don't destroy him hasn't he suffered enough already Hermione?"

"Alright maybe I was being a bit unreasonable Minerva but he does things to me that make me different, and I'm scared I won't be me anymore. As much as I love him I still want to be me."

"But you are you Hermione a better you now that you have someone who loves you for you. You need to understand him better he will always feel the need to protect you because of what happened with lily. He couldn't protect her so he has to protect you your all he has to live for even as much as he loves Draco you are what centers him. I watched your last year o school as he watched you knowing he would always care about you. When we discussed your future there was always this look in his eyes this hope that you would not let the petty thing in this life hold you down but that you would soar. It made him proud that he had helped train you for the next phase of your life even if then he never thought he would be apart of it I want you to have the next few days to your self while he his gone and think if your willing to let him fully into your life and if not I need you to walk away from him and this apprenticeship it is only fair if your not going to give him the chance to love you fully that you let him go and move on from this it would not be healthy for you to remain under those circumstances Hermione."

"I understand Minerva and I will let you know either way. I didn'tmean to hurt him I hope you understand that."

"I do Hermione now I am going to floo to the Landing and make sure he is alright for now good day Hermione."

After Hermione left Minerva went to the floo and called out the landing when she went through to the study she found Severus sitting there staring at the fire as if he was wishing it would show him what to do

"oh my boy what have you done to yourself now?"

"She doesn't want me Minerva I'm alone again why am I always alone?"

"oh hush my boy. You are not alone you have me, Draco, Lucius, and even Harry is here for you, along with your other friends as well. Now enough of this Severus she is just a girl she does not always rule her own mind and she didn't understand why you needed her safe. She does now Severus I explained it to her you will have to as well later to make sure she knows you're not trying to control her. My boy I told her to give you a few days to settle this in your mind and then you shall come back to us and the two of you shall have a chat about the boundaries you need to set oh but you should have heard the set down Draco gave her for hurting you it made me chuckle he is your son most assuredly Severus only you could do that to any one as far as I have ever seen dear now I suggest you get her a gift to say you accept her apology my dear I know she was wrong but you just have to learn how to deal with us stubborn women, and a good present is just the ticket. Now I have to go my lad but I will see on Saturday if not sooner just let her have a bit o time to feel your loss and she will be right as rain."

"thank you Minerva you always have been a good friend."

Minerva left, and Severus sat thinking and hoping he would go to Gringotts tomorrow and pick her out something from his family pieces then he would get her new potions journal for her to keep her own notes in he sat there thinking of all the thing they could write I such a journal he was still thinking on it that night before he fell asleep.

Hermione was not having the same luck as the days passed before his return she had thought about what every one had said and they were right she had been acting like a child in an adult situation. Now she couldn't wait to see him again he was supposed to be coming tonight she had planned a meal even got him a present of a new set of crystal vials with the prince family crest on them they were to hold his creations and hopefully the ones they created together as well she turned as the floo flared to life, but her smile crashed when she saw a nervous Harry walk out when she looked in his eyes she saw sadness and regret.

"Harry what is wrong?"

"Well you see Severus is at St. Mungos he's been…

**He he I know I'm evil what do you think has happened to our dear Severus. Just now that Hermione has realized what an ass she was being and now he's in the hospital. What do you think happened was it an accident or does it have something to do with Ron well you will just have to wait and see as I said before the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be finished and updated as your reviews give me strength to carry on and let me know if you think there should be children in their future should they actually get married thanx for your consideration as another favorite fictional character said and please let me know how you like this story I do want to find a beta to check this over seeing as I am just about done and would like a nice finished product well thanx again my friends CIAO!**


	24. The Deep Breath

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 24: The Deep Breath**

**Summary: Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. I hope the rest of you reading this story liked it as well. Well thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this installment of our tale. So what do you all think is going to happen I know what you said you thought but now is the time to see if it lives up to your expectations**

"Harry what is wrong?"

"Well you see Severus is at St. Mungos he's been…um"

"He's been what Harry please tell me now."

"Well apparently he was walking back to an apparition point when Ronald attacked him he's pretty bad Severus that is Ronald tried to kill him he missed with the gun but the stabbed him a couple of times before George came along and pulled him off the Aurors have him and Severus is in St. Mungos I wanted to tell you before you heard from another."

"I have to go to him Harry I never told him I was sorry about what happened and now he's hurt because of me and my stupidity."

"Nonsense Hermione it is no one's fault but Ron's the foul git crossed a line it will be attempted murder instead of harassment now Hermione, but come on you let's get going alright."

"Yes Harry let's go now please."

They flooed to the hospital and were met by Draco and George.

"Harry I can't believe you brought her isn't she still taking space to think about what she wants after breaking my father's heart…"

"Calm down Draco Hermione was waiting or Severus to return just as I said she would be now let's go see the healer."

They walked down the hall to the healer's station Draco spoke up

"We need to speak to the healer in charge of Severus Snape."

"And you are?"

"I'm his son Draco Malfoy Snape."

"Well in that case healer Stanton will be with you shortly. Have a seat over there and I will call him."

An hour passed as they sat there waiting Draco was fuming about the delay. While they were sitting there an older lady walked up from the rooms and talked to the healer at the station

"So Garrick is no one here to see Snape yet I thought you contacted the family."

He looked over at the group sitting across the hall

"They are over their waiting."

"Why didn't you call me? Never mind you idiot I will deal with you later. Hello you are Mr. Snape's family right well I'm healer Stanton no one told me you were here how long have you been waiting."

"An hour at least is my father alright?"

" I dislike making blanket statements like that, he is stable now we have healed the stab wounds and most of the bruises, but he had lost a lot of blood and it will take time for him to heal he will need lots of rest and as little stress as possible for a while I know what he does for a living and that is very stressful I suggest we give it 2 weeks and then we will see he is in a healing coma right now and should wake tomorrow morning at the latest you should rest tonight and bring him something to keep him busy for a few days but nothing stressful do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am we do can we see him?"

"Only 2 at a time please and only for 10 min each."

They walked down the hall to the room and Harry told Draco and Hermione to go in first but Hermione said he should be with Draco when he saw Severus first so she waited outside after 10 min. they exited with a teary eyed Draco being held by Harry Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room seeing him so still and lifeless was too much she sat in a chair and sobbed 15 min. later Healer Stanton came in and found her asleep with his hand in hers she told the boys it was fine to leave her there after transfiguring the chair into a chaise. The next morning Hermione felt someone squeezing her hand and she looked up into deep black eyes

"oh my your awake and they didn't kick me out awesome I'm so sorry Severus I was a fool no talking you're supposed to be resting but please forgive me for what happened and my being an idiot and I don't know what came over me I love you and don't want to be with anyone else but you my love."

He leaned up to her and whispered "I love you too Hermione." Then he laid back down as she held his hand tightly tears falling down her face he looked alarmed

"Its fine I'm just emotional right now I haven't been sleeping well lately since you left I just don't feel safe without my Dark angel there to protect me."

He chuckled silently and squeezed her hand again bringing it to his lips and kissing it

"Severus I am going to floo home and change then I will be back probably with Minerva in an hour you need to rest I will bring you some books to read ok I love you dearest Draco should be here by then as well I will see you later my dear."

He waved at her and watched her leave breathing a sigh of relief that she was his again his last thought before he fell to sleep was of her remembering the smile that lit her eyes upon seeing him awake

**Well there you are for all the doubters I would never kill off Severus sorry this was so short but the thought was finished what do you think should I have Draco still mad at her or should he give in and as for our red moron what do you think I'm sure the only reason he got the drop on Sev was because of all the stress Hermione was putting him through and would you please tell me how you like Lucius and if I should put him in more are you ready to meet his lover yet have you guessed it well let me know as always stay golden my friends ciao!**


	25. Recovery & Reconciliation

**Fate's A Fickle Bitch**

**Chapter 25: Recovery & Reconciliation**

**Summary: Reviews are appreciated thank you to my reviewers you give me willingness to carry on. Well I am back with the next chapter. I hope the rest of you reading this story liked it as well. Well thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this installment of our tale. Now we will spend some time with our fav couple next chapter we will see what happens R&R.**

Severus sat on the bed waiting or the healer to come a release him he was going to the school to finish his recovery in his own rooms. Hermione was coming to floo over with him she had moved out of the dungeons as Draco commandeered her rooms, and was staying in the next set of rooms with Harry till everything was reconciled.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sat on the end of his hospital bed as he watched her cry_

"_I really can't believe I was such a bitch Severus. Can you ever forgive me my love?"_

"_of course Hermione but this won't be fixed in one day we need to talk I can't have you flying off the handle every time I feel the need to protect you dearest. I know you are a powerful and able to take care of yourself but an obsessed man like Ronald can do you would never have thought he would without thinking of it as wrong. I mean look what he did to me and I am by far much stronger than him aren't I you just need to remember that if after the fact you feel I'm being over protective wait till I have you safe and I will calm down. I mean it was as if I was taking you to the landing and locking you in I was merely asking you to postpone your wishes for a few hours not stop them all together Hermione. Do you see my point I will always be protective of you my past dealings with those I love will insure that dearest it is a reaction that will take years of peace to fix I get that way with Draco and Minerva as well. So please take that into consideration before we fight over something like this again my love. I think things have been going too fast with us we need to slow down a bit Draco has said he wishes to stay at the castle with me as I recuperate, and I think it is wise if we have separate chambers for a bit. We will still go on with all the plans for the weddings and the engagement party as well but we will take our time with the intimate side of things, and with you staying in my rooms ok dearest we need to get to know one another better if after the engagement we agree things are going well we will talk about you moving back. Is that alright my love?"_

"_You are a very smart man my love and right we need to slow down a bit. I think you and Draco need time together as well to cement you bond as a family and I have to earn his forgiveness as well."_

_End flashback_

That had been a week ago and things had been going great now he was returning to his home at the school he heard a knock on the door and turned to look Hermione stood there smiling

"How was your diner with the boy's last night love?"

"It was good things have settled down Draco is still a little pissed at me, but he will come around sooner or later after I prove I'm not going to leave you hurting again."

"That boy only wants what's best for me and that means you my dear."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek when he turned his face and caught her lips instead he pulled her close into a heated kiss stealing the very breathe from her as their lips caressed each other his hands wandered down to her side then up caressing the underside of her breast causing her to gasp and his tongue entered her mouth savoring the moist heat as she gave it back stroke for stroke. her hand traveling inside his cloak searching for away to find what she needed his hand cupped her breast through the shirt she wore, as his lips left her mouth and made a scorching path down he neck lavishing attention there. Then she brought his lips back to hers. Pulling her close when she felt his arousal she froze it triggered thoughts of that night she tore her lips from his, and backed away cowering against a wall as the nightmare became real in her mind at first he was stunned then he looked at her closely seeing the glazed over look of terror he approached her carefully hands up.

"Hermione it's me Severus calm down."

"No stay back they will come and save me please no."

He waited a second then came closer and pulled her into his arms holding her as she cried soon she became aware again and clung to him

"I'm sorry Severus I always ruins things just when they are getting good…"

"No dearest we need to go home and have a chat you need to tell me what happened so we can get through this my love please."

"OK Severus I promise we will talk now let's go home my love."

**Well that's all for now you have a little insight into how they are feeling. I know you thought she was getting over it, but things like what she went through can haunt us when we least expect it. The next chapter will be lighter let me know which you want first do you want more of Lucius and his lover or the trial of the moron. And what do you think about Draco and Harry should they adopt or just let Teddy be theirs let me know what else you might like to see. Ciao **


End file.
